Wedding Bells
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Randy Orton cheated on Kelly 7 years ago with her best friend Michelle McCool. Now, Michelle is getting married to Christian, leaving Randy heartbroken. With Kelly returning and a wedding he doesn't want to see going down, will he be the same? Kelly hates his guts, but would she ever give him another chance?
1. Chapter 1

The sun peeked through the blinds, hitting his face as he began to yawn. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the white ceiling. It was times like this he wished he had work so he wouldn't have to think about the events that occurred last night. Randy rolled out of his bed and fell onto the hardwood floor. He grabbed his pants and towel before he entered his bathroom. He turned on the steam control in his shower and stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist. What can he say? He was more depressed than ever. Michelle told Randy she was getting married to Christian. That news hit him hard and he felt like shit afterwards. He brought his hands down his face almost regretting what he did afterwards. Yell at her. Randy turned off the steam and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his sweats and slipped them on before exiting his bathroom. He lived in a small beach house by the water, which was just 4 houses down from Michelle and Christian's huge one. Randy grabbed his phone and stepped out onto his deck. He looked out to the water where people were laying on towels in their bikinis and swim shorts. Suddenly he found himself staring at Michelle as she walked towards his house. He wanted to just go back inside and slam the door, hoping she'd get the hint but he didn't want to make it a bigger problem than it already was.

"Hey!" Michelle shouted, squinting to prevent the sun from hitting her eyes. When Randy didn't reply and merely stared at her she continued to walk faster. Finally climbing the steps she walked to where Randy was standing. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

"About?" he asked her back, looking away.

She sighed and leaned against the railings of the deck, looking over at him. "You need to stop getting mad at everything and everyone. Look Randy, you and I can never work out. Remember how we tried to be together for a year and it ended horribly? You need to get over me, already" she told him. Her medium length blonde hair hit her face as the wind blew. Randy peered over at her and scoffed. He was about to walk inside his house again when she mentioned something to him. "Kelly's coming tomorrow. A month earlier for my wedding…" she trailed off.

Randy froze where he was. His back was to Michelle and he took time to register what he heard. Kelly was coming back? He wasn't sure if he was able to handle that. How did Kelly look? Last time he saw her she was 18, with braces, and dirty blonde hair. Was he really going to see the girl he cheated on? He shook his head and walked into his house, leaving Michelle alone on the deck.

* * *

Kelly sat by the window side on the train with Eve sitting next to her. She decided to bring her best friend to her other best friend's wedding since Eve was still trying to look for a job. Kelly got the summer months off because she was a middle school teacher. She watched as trees, trees, and more trees pass by before looking over at Eve. "What are you reading?" Kelly asked.

Eve tore her brown eyes away from the book and smiled at Kelly, "Safe Haven. I'm dying to watch the movie after this" she said. Kelly smiled at her best friend and rested her head against the seat. She didn't want to go back there. No way. In fact she wished to turn this train around. Eve stared at Kelly and finally she asked the question Kelly was waiting for her to ask. "Why don't you want to go back? I mean it's your best friend's wedding. Your seeing your parents after 7 years, isn't this wonderful?" she asked.

Kelly smoothed out the little wrinkles on her short white and black polka dot strapless dress. She smiled to herself and shook her head. "It's not the same Eve. I left that place for the wrong reasons" she whispered.

"Like what?" Eve asked raising her eyebrows.

Kelly pulled her hand through her long curly blonde hair. She looked outside before speaking, "I guess I should let you know before you come there clueless," she started. She watched as Eve moved to sit across from Kelly, pulling her brown hair to one side of her head. Kelly sighed, "I dated this guy name Randy for 2 years. We even went into college together. But here's the plot twist Randy was never interested in me. I was head over heels for him. He liked partying nonstop, getting into street fights, and of course he hit on plenty of girls when we were together" she said softly.

Eve's mouth dropped and she placed a hand on her chest. "Oh god, he sounds like a jackass" she said genuinely.

Kelly nodded and looked down. "But I ignored everything he did because that's how crazy I was for him… until" she paused and took a deep breath before looking straight at Eve, "Until he cheated on me with Michelle" she said.

It took Eve awhile before she realized Michelle was the girl they were going to the wedding for. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you kidding me? We're going to her wedding? You told me she was your best friend!" Eve practically yelled at Kelly.

Kelly gestured Eve to lower her voice as people began to stare at them. Eve crossed her arms against her chest and pulled in her eyebrows. Kelly licked her lips before she spoke again, "I forgot about it. Plus, Michelle's marrying Christian so I'm sure Randy's not even a part of her life. Let's just drop this okay? Don't mention any of this to Michelle. We're going to be staying at her guest house anyways" Kelly told Eve.

Eve shrugged and looked away angrily. If it was one thing she remembered about Kelly, it was the day Kelly became her roommate in college. After Kelly transferred, Eve never asked her why she came, instead she asked her about everything else. Hearing this new information threw her off and killed her mood.

* * *

**I'm pretty excited for this story. REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy plopped down on Christian's couch, turning on the TV. Christian knew very well that Randy and Michelle had a fling for a year. But they were also on and off in that one year. He became Randy's best friend shortly after and ended up being in a relationship with Michelle. No matter how mad Randy was with Michelle, he always came over to her house and crashed on their couch. Flipping through the channels he heard someone walk down the stairs. "Hey, when did you come, man?" Christian asked from behind. Randy shrugged and didn't bother to reply only having Christian sigh. "Look I need your opinion about a tattoo I'm getting for Michelle" he said, jumping over the couch and taking a seat next to Randy.

Randy looked over at Christian and rolled his eyes. "Look at myself and get some tattoos, fuck the corny shit" he told Christian. Christian stared at Randy's sleeve tattoos that stretched across to his neck. He shook his head and before he could reply to that comment, Zack, Ted and Layla entered the house, running towards the couches.

Christian stared at them in disbelief. "Doesn't anyone know how to knock around here? I swear you guys are only off the hook since my weddings in a month" he warned them.

Layla laughed at Christian's comment and went to grab the Doritos from Randy's hand before he pulled it away from her. She frowned and crossed her arms against her chest looking over at Ted. "I want that chip bag" she told him sternly.

Ted closed his eyes in frustration. "Please man, just give it to her before she freaks out" he begged Randy. Randy shrugged and continued to crunch on the chips.

Zack laughed out loud when Layla started to yell at Ted. His eyes darted towards the door and he almost flipped out. "KELLY!" he yelled louder than ever. Everyone's heads snapped to the door as Zack ran towards Kelly and hugged her tightly. Kelly squealed and stopped when he pulled away. "Damn, you look smoking hot. What happened?" he joked.

Kelly rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Shut up" she said playfully as she entered the house. Her eyes fell on all of her friends she left back 7 years ago. Ted became more buff, but his hair length was the same. Zack finally cut his long hair, and spiked it up, and looked more mature, Layla's hair became darker and her skin tanned, Christian of course lost his glasses, but other than that he looked the same. She smiled at all of them as they took turns hugging her. Her eyes finally settled on one person, the person who had their back facing her as he proceeded to watch TV. Her stomach felt knotted at the thought of who it could be.

Christian's eyes followed Kelly's and he immediately called out Randy's name. "Yo Randy, look who's here!" he yelled.

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was hoping to ignore the meeting. He finally stood up and turned around to face her. His heart stopped when he stared at Kelly. She looked so beautiful in the strapless white and black polka dot dress. Her dirty blonde hair was coloured to full blonde, and it grew past her chest. Her braces were definitely off, and she had mascara on to bring out her blue eyes. Randy blinked a couple of times before he took steps towards the group.

Kelly watched Randy approach her. She was shocked at the sleeve tattoos that Randy had. When he was in college he got his first tattoo, now he looked much hotter. The Randy she knew barely had facial hair, but now she was looking at a man with a scruffy beard. He looked older, mature, and definitely sexy. She couldn't believe she was staring at him.

Kelly quickly averted her eyes to Eve who stood silently behind her. "Oh and um guys, this is Eve, she's my best friend" Kelly said pointing to Eve.

Kelly pointed to everyone and introduced them to Eve. She stopped at Randy and started to stutter. "Randy, I know" Eve said. Kelly looked at her, and she shrugged. "I kind of heard his name when Christian called him" she said, sending a small wink to Kelly.

Kelly nodded and faced Christian. "Where's Michelle?" she asked him.

"I'm right here!" she screeched from behind Kelly.

They immediately hugged each other tightly before pulling away. Michelle stared at Kelly in awe. "God, you're gorgeous," she whistled. Everyone laughed except Randy. He slowly turned around and headed towards the backyard.

Kelly noticed him leave and felt herself getting relieved. How was she supposed to talk normally when he was around her? She hated him. Michelle finally handed Kelly's bags to Zack. "Show them the guest house Zack," she ordered before looking at Kelly and Eve, "You guys go on over and settle down. We're all having dinner together later tonight" she told them.

Kelly smiled and nodded before linking her arm into Eve's and following Zack out. They walked by Randy, and Kelly found herself turning back to look at him. His eyes locked with hers and she immediately turned around. Randy's glare was too much for her to handle. She had always been intimidated under his gaze. Zack unlocked their guest house and opened it for them to step in. He placed their bags inside before looking at Kelly and then Eve. "Hope you guys like it here. It's awesome. By the way, Kelly, your parents wanted me to let them know when you arrive. Should I-"

"No, I'll tell them later. Thanks though," she said quickly, before looking around the place. Zack nodded and left the two girls alone.

Eve took a seat by the kitchen counter. "Man, this house is huge" she said in awe. Kelly nodded and walked towards the fridge, opening it to find it stocked. She laughed and pulled out an apple, washing it under the sink, before taking the seat opposite of Eve. "And holy shit, Randy may be a jackass but he is smoking hot. I caught myself just blushing crazily" she hissed.

Kelly rolled her eyes and took a bite into her apple. She wanted to avoid Randy or anything related to him for a few days. Somehow, everything was always about him in the end.

* * *

**This story will progress slowly. I'm on March break, guys, woot. But, um, where are my reviewers? Review, for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Randy tried to button up his shirt and when he realized his buttons were uneven he pulled it off aggressively almost scaring Ted, who was seated on Randy's bed. "Are you okay man?" he asked Randy, staring at him suspiciously. Randy took off the shirt and rummaged through his drawers finally finding a black V-neck. He slipped it over his head and wore his dog tag around his neck.

"Do I fucking look okay?" he asked rudely.

Ted yawned and laid back onto Randy's bed. "Honestly man, just let it go. I mean it's not like Michelle and you were going out and then suddenly she's marrying Christian. You knew this was coming. It's no one's fault that you can't get over your love for her" he said.

"Fuck man! Just stop talking about her. I don't fucking care anymore" he yelled at Ted.

Ted sat up and stared at Randy. "Look, you're my friend and I could tell its bothering you, either that or the fact that Kelly's back. Which one?" he asked Randy. Randy flipped him off, before trying to slip on his shoes. Ted shook his head in disbelief. He stared at his watch and stood up from the bed. "We should go before we're late for the dinner," he said.

"I don't even want to be there" Randy said.

Ted nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I can tell" he replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kelly was trying to decide whether to wear her white one shoulder dress or her red strapless dress. She looked in the mirror, holding them to her body and frowning. Eve walked in already dressed up. Her hair was braided loosely to the side showing off her long earrings, and she had a black full sleeved dress. "Go with the white, it'll make you stand out" she pointed to the dress, before applying some lip gloss. Kelly smiled at Eve and threw the red dress away before walking into the bathroom. She came out shortly after and tugged on the bottom of her dress nervously.

"Are you sure this isn't too short?" she asked Eve, worried.

Eve laughed, "No, it shows those sexy legs of yours that you've been hiding under those hideous knee length skirts you wear to work" she joked. Kelly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Eve. "C'mon, your 25, you should be able to show off that body" she told her.

After applying some light makeup, Kelly pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She and Eve walked out of the guest house, locking it, before heading into Michelle's house. They entered through the back, finding everyone getting ready to be seated. Kelly took a seat beside Eve and by the time everyone was seated there were two empty spots in front of her. She turned around, hearing Ted and Randy come in. Randy looked at Michelle who shook her head at him. He rolled his eyes before taking a seat right across from Kelly, only making her tense up.

"Food looks great Michelle. This is like a once in a lifetime, so we should dig in" Zack declared holding up his fork. Eve giggled at Zack's comment, making him glance at her. His face turned light red and he immediately brought the fork back down.

Christian looked over at Kelly as she began to eat. "So, Kelly, how's everything after you left this place?" he asked.

She shrugged and swallowed the food she was chewing on. "It's so much better. I met Eve in college and we've been roommates ever since. I work at a middle school" she said smiling wide.

"Way to go girl, you pursued your dream career" Layla chimed in.

Kelly laughed and nodded. She looked at everyone before asking, "And what about you guys?"

"'Chelle and I work for the fashion designing company down a few blocks. Ted works as a boxer, Christian's an accountant, Zack owns a guitar shop-"

"That's great!" Kelly quickly cut her off. She didn't want to know what Randy was doing and be held under his gaze.

"God, Kelly we all really missed you. You were the sweetest girl in this whole group. Everything changed after that, lost a bunch of friends" Ted said sadly. Randy gripped his fork harder when he heard what Ted say. He knows exactly why Kelly left this town. It was because of him and Michelle. He felt guilty for what he did, but it didn't stop the fact that she left without giving anyone a reason.

"I missed you guys too" Kelly whispered, before sipping on her drink.

* * *

After helping Michelle and Layla clean the dishes, Kelly started to walk towards the back. No one was there except Randy, but she wanted to pass him to get cool air. She stepped towards the door, making Randy look at. He brought the bottle of beer to his lips taking a slow swig from it as he watched Kelly stand by the railing. He walked up behind her, so when she turned around she almost bumped into him. "Sorry," she said quickly.

Randy placed one arm on the railing, almost trapping her. Kelly looked up at him, unsure of what he was trying to do. He looked into her blue orbs and tried to search for something. Something… anything, he wanted to see it. Hate, sadness, happiness, he needed her to speak to him. He was slowly leaning in when Kelly placed the palm of her hands on his chest. "I don't want to do this right now" she told him. Randy looked at her blankly and she shook her head. "I mean… I have a boyfriend" she quickly said.

He let go of the railing immediately and allowed her to step around him. When she finally did, she headed straight back into the house. Randy knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. He was always able to tell whether Kelly was lying or not. She was so innocent. He let her go, to let her know he wasn't interested in her, in that way.

* * *

**So, what is Randy trying to pull? Is he just really confused? I'm on March break, and it's absolutely beautiful here in Canada. Can't wait to update ;) REVIEW. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly pulled Eve aside from everyone. They were all sitting on the couches watching TV on Michelle's big flat screen. Randy stood outside, with his beer bottle still in his hands. Kelly looked at his back before looking at Eve. "I told him I have a boyfriend now," she said eagerly. Eve scrunched up her face in confusion. Kelly sighed and explained further, "He was about to kiss me!" she hissed. Eve erupted in a laugh, making a few of their friends turn and look at them. She waved her hand at them making them face the TV screen again. Kelly frowned at Eve and crossed her arms against her chest. "Could you not embarrass me?" she asked.

Eve wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, "He's still in love with you" she said.

Kelly had a scowl look on her face. She hated how Eve was making jokes at a serious time like this. "He can't "still" love me. You have to love in the first place to "still" love someone" she quoted. Eve shook her head and looked at Randy who started to walk back inside. He threw the bottle he was holding into the black garbage before glancing at Kelly. She nervously looked away, as Randy stared at her. Finally, he tore his eyes off her and walked to where the rest of the group was, taking a seat next to Ted.

Eve shook her head and crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against the white wall. "Why is he so mad all the time?" she asked. Suddenly some weird idea hit her, immediately making her stand straight and face Kelly. "What if he's in love with Michelle and he's pissed because she's marrying Christian?" she brought up, whispering lowly.

Kelly looked over at Randy and noticed how stiffly he was sitting. She knew Randy more than anyone, from what he hated to what he liked. She glanced at Michelle who sat on Christians lap. It was crazy how she had forgiven her best friend but not Randy. "I don't know. I thought it was only a onetime thing..." she said.

"Kelly! Eve! Come here and join us!" Ted yelled.

Kelly looked at Eve and they both made their way over. Kelly sat next to Christian and stared at Michelle. "Hey is it okay if I go see my parents tonight?" she asked.

Michelle nodded, "Of course. Ted will drive you there, he lives close to your parents anyways," she said looking at Ted. He nodded and gave Kelly a reassuring look before bringing his attention back to the TV.

* * *

Eve was about to head back to the guest house and grab her jacket when Ted offered his to her. Eve took it and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, her cheeks turning a light pink. He nodded and walked out of the house followed by Randy, as Kelly stared at him. Obviously Randy was being the typical jerk he was. Kelly grabbed Eve's hand and followed the boys outside.

They were led to a black minivan, and Randy took the driver's seat, ready to drive Ted's car. Kelly felt weird being in the same car as Randy but she got into the back anyways. Ted placed his hand on the back of the driver's seat's head rest before turning to look at the girls. "I still can't get over how beautiful you look. Like, no more brace face Kelly," he said laughing. Kelly blushed deeply and shook her head as Ted continued, "Seriously, who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

Randy glanced in the rear-view mirror at Kelly who stared back hesitantly. His eyes fell back to the road as a small smile crept his lips. "Uh... his name is... Keegan! And um," she cleared her throat before talking again, "He's a firefighter…super-hot. You know how I have a thing for firefighter's right? So it makes him a ten on the spot" she said. She was telling the truth about the firefighter part.

Ted glanced at Randy before he looked at Kelly. "You don't say?" he asked as he watched Randy again. Randy's smile grew wider and he began to roll down the windows.

Kelly's hair began to hit against her face and she sighed irritated. "Can you please close the windows?" she asked Randy kindly.

He ignored her request and continued to face the road when Ted hit his arm. "Dude she's asking to roll up the windows," he said.

Randy shrugged. "It's hot in here," he said rudely.

Eve couldn't bear it. She looked at Kelly who crossed her arms against her chest in the sudden coldness. "Randy, she's cold. Roll up the windows," Eve tried to tell him this time.

Randy shrugged again, "My jackets at the back. She can wear it but I'm not rolling up the windows" he said sternly. Kelly glared at the back of his head. She looked over beside her to find Randy's black leather jacket. It was too cold for her to even be stubborn about wearing his jacket. She grabbed it and slipped her slim arms through the sleeves before turning her face in the direction the wind was hitting.

Randy pulled up to Kelly's parent's driveway and waited till her and Eve got out. He watched them go before looking at Ted who was sleeping. Randy slapped Ted's hand making him jerk awake. He looked at Randy, dazed off. "I'll drop you off home man," Randy told him.

Ted yawned and looked at Kelly and Eve who were being now greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Blank. "What about them?" he asked.

Randy put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway. "I'll take them back to the guest house and drive the car to you in the morning. Sounds good?" he asked. Ted nodded and fell back asleep immediately afterwards.

* * *

"Kelly I'm so glad you're back" Mrs. Blank said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Kelly smiled weakly at her mom. "Why did you just leave without saying goodbye? I know you told us later where you went, but it never came to us why you would leave us. Did we do something wrong?" she asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No mom, I promise it's not you guys. It's just at the time I had a lot of problems I needed to sort out. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you guys in any way. I love you all too much" she said softly.

Kelly's dad walked over to Kelly and pulled her in for a hug. Kelly without being aware of it silently cried into her father's chest. She's missed her parents so much she wished she could live her remaining days here. It never occurred to her why she would leave her parents for what Randy and Michelle did. Kelly pulled away from her father and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry dad. I know you had a lot of dreams for me," she whispered.

Mr. Blank wiped the remaining specks of tear drops off Kelly's cheek. "I'm okay, hunny. I know you had your reasons. At least you got to pursue your dream career in Los Angeles" he said.

Kelly nodded and looked over at her mom. She grabbed a tissue and pointed to Eve. "I met Eve the day after I got to the college. She was my roommate and still is," Kelly told her parents. They smiled kindly at Eve, before Mrs. Blank stood up. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked.

Kelly and Eve stood up as well. "No mom, I'm staying at Michelle's guest house. Ted's waiting for us outside we should get going," she said. Mr. Blank nodded before hugging his daughter followed by Kelly's mom. They said their goodbyes to both Eve and Kelly and waved at them as they walked down the front steps.

* * *

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly entered the back seat with Eve and they were shocked to see Ted was gone. "Where's Ted?" Eve asked immediately.

"I dropped him off. He was sleeping" Randy told Eve before pulling out the driveway.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Every now and then Kelly would glance at Eve and make faces. She was too tired to even speak to Eve. This day has been rather long and she regretted to think about how all the other days were going to be. Randy finally pulled up in front of the guest house as Eve got out of the car fast and bolted to the house. Kelly stared at Eve surprised before slowly getting out the car. As she began to walk down the deck that leads to the house Randy called her name. She turned around and stared at him blankly. "My jacket?" he asked.

Kelly's mouth formed an o-shape before she shrugged it off her body. "Oh right. Sorry," she whispered as she walked up to him, handing it over. Their fingers brushed against each other as both of them felt the sparks shoot through their body. Randy's piercing blue eyes bored into Kelly's. For the first time she stared back at him without feeling intimidated. Why? His eyes filled with this sadness that made her stomach twist. She didn't know why. Swallowing the lump in her throat she asked, "Are you okay?"

Randy averted his eyes and stared at the ground. He kicked at the pavement before leaning against the hood of Ted's minivan. "I'm fine," he said sternly.

Kelly shook her head and walked closer to him, "I can tell you're upset over-"

Randy shot her a glare making her take steps back. He pushed himself off the car and headed towards the driver's side. "You only know the Randy 7 years ago. Don't think you could come back and figure people out" he said harshly.

Kelly had a look of disbelief on her face. Before Randy got inside she stopped him, "Are you kidding me? You're still the same jackass I left 7 years ago. With the whole temper and everything" she hissed.

Randy slammed the car door before walking up to Kelly, "Really? Is that what you think? Well then I'm fine with that because I personally don't care about the opinion of a girl who lies about her life," he snapped.

Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and glared at him, "Lie? Why would I have to lie about the life I'm living?" she asked.

"Yes, because we're all supposed to believe you have a boyfriend named Keegan back in L.A who's a firefighter," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Kelly remained quiet and looked away from Randy. He shook his head in disappointment. "How are you so sure it's a lie?" she asked him.

"I dated you for 2 years, I could still figure out if you're lying by the look in your eyes," he said.

Kelly shook her head quickly. "That's impossible. You were too busy fucking around with Michelle, you barely had time for me" she shot back quickly, and then instantly covering her mouth as the words slipped out. Randy stared at her for the longest time before he turned around and opened the car door, getting inside. Kelly watched as he drove off before she slapped her forehead. She didn't mean to say it but Randy was pushing her buttons.

* * *

Randy groaned at the sound of his alarm. He slapped the snooze button before stuffing his face back on his pillow. He pulled out his phone from under his pillow and stared at it rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had two missed calls from Ted. He called Ted back and placed the phone back to his ear, "Randy!" Ted answered right away.

"What's up man?" Randy asked.

"I promised Eve and Kelly that I'll show them Zack's guitar shop before we head to the beach. Can you pick them up before me?" he asked.

Randy sighed and looked up at his ceiling. He didn't want to see Kelly after what happened last night. Their fight was everything they had bottled up, except the fact that he left immediately. "No" Randy said flatly. He got out of bed as he walked to his drawers and tried to look for his swim trunks.

"What the fuck man! Just pick them up. You're becoming more of a dick lately," he snapped. The line fell silent for a few seconds before Randy heard Ted's breathing again, "Just imagine seeing Kelly in a bikini. That will sure make you come. You know she's become too hot. Plus, I think Eve and I are hitting off pretty well" he said calmly.

Randy thought for a while before he wore his white V-neck with the swim trunks. "Fine" he said. He could tell Ted was smiling foolishly on the other end, but he just clicked his phone off before grabbing the car keys and heading out of his house.

* * *

Kelly had on just her shorts and a white crop top over her bikini. She sat on the railings waiting for Randy to pick them up like Ted said he would. It surprised her that he agreed to it after what went down last night. When she told Eve about it her best friend merely laughed and shrugged it off. She thought Eve was having way too much fun to care about her problems. Kelly jumped off the railings and called out for Eve when she saw the black minivan pull in by the guest house. She nervously walked towards the car as Randy stared at her from inside. She managed to look flawless almost taking his breath away. Randy looked down as the girls filed themselves inside. "Good morning Randy," Eve chimed. Randy ignored Eve's comment making her frown and look over at Kelly who just shrugged.

They drove over to Ted's house and picked him up. Ted looked at Randy and then turned on the radio. "I can't believe you guys sat here in silence," he said. Randy rolled his eyes and turned the volume up so Ted could stop talking. Kelly looked outside as they were passing water and water and more water. She missed living by the beach, it was so beautiful. The car came into a halt and Kelly looked ahead. She found them parked in front of a fire station and immediately got furious. Was Randy poking fun at her?

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and turned in his seat, glancing at her. "Sorry?" he asked, clearly not hearing her well.

"Is this a joke? Are you bringing me here to rub it in my face that-"

"Whoa, relax Kel. Randy's a firefighter. I mean we would've told you at dinner last night but I think someone cut you off. He just needs to give in something," Ted explained to her. Kelly's mouth dropped and her face turned bright red. She looked away as Randy shook his head and stepped out of the car.

* * *

**LOL, okay so those who guessed he was a firefighter before, you guys are pretty good. ;) anyways, what do you guys think about Randy and Kelly's small fight? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Michelle, stop strumming the guitar you're going to break a string off and I'll be the one fixing it!" Zack whined as he walked over to where Michelle was standing and grabbed the guitar from her hands. He placed it back in the holder and gave her a stern look. Michelle laughed lightly and leaned by the cash register. "How's the wedding planning going?" he asked her, when he couldn't think of anything else to talk about with her.

Michelle shrugged and stifled a yawn. "Alright I guess. I just can't wait to get married to Christian. He's everything I wanted. We're going to be forever from this wedding" she said as Randy, Ted, Eve and Kelly started walking inside the shop. Randy headed straight to a guitar and picked it up as he strummed it. Zack shook his head in disbelief and only left a mere sigh escape his lips.

"Hey guys! What are you up to today?" Michelle asked them.

Ted shrugged and walked over to Zack as they did their handshake. "We're going to lay by the beach I guess. Not much we can do. Randy and I don't have work today" he told her.

Michelle looked at Randy who was already staring at her intently. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest as she looked back between Randy and Kelly. "Oh, Randy is coming with you guys as well?" she asked.

Kelly glanced at Randy and noticed how he was staring at Michelle. She furrowed her eyebrows and stuffed her hands in the back of her short's pockets. "Yeah," Ted replied. He looked around the store and then back at Eve, "So here it is… Zack's greatest creation" he said loudly. Eve giggled and nodded. Ted smiled at her shyly. Zack rolled his eyes at them and stood behind the cash register.

"Can we go?" Randy asked, as silence filled the room following his question.

After a while Ted answered, "Yeah sure man. Um… we'll see you around guys" he told Michelle and Zack before exiting the store followed by Randy, Kelly and Eve.

* * *

Kelly unbuttoned her shorts and pulled her crop top off, revealing her red bikini. She glanced over at Randy who was watching her. He didn't even bother looking away when she looked at him. Kelly turned around and walked to the beach chair as she laid down on it. She wore her sunglasses to prevent the sun from hitting her eyes. Onto her right she found Eve in her yellow bikini, struggling to put sunscreen on her back. "Do you need any help?" Ted asked approaching her.

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed. "Stop hitting on my best friend" she said, causing Ted to turn red.

He was about to walk away when Eve said, "Yes, I do need help" which caused him to grab the sunscreen bottle from her hands and squirt it in his palm. He rubbed it between his hands before placing it on Eve's shoulder and slowly working it onto her skin.

Kelly brought her attention straight ahead as she watched a couple of guys and a few girls forming a circle which included Randy. She assumed they were going to play some game. But suddenly she found herself staring as Randy swiftly pulled off his V-neck, showing off his back muscles and his tattoos completely. When he turned around she noticed his abs and immediately Randy looked at her. Kelly blushed and turned to face Eve and Ted again. "Hey man, we're playing football, join in!" Randy yelled.

Ted nodded and handed the sunscreen bottle back to Eve who thanked him kindly. Before he ran off to his friends he turned to look at Eve again, "Hey, you want to play football?" he asked her. Eve looked surprised and he just urged her on by waving her over to him. She looked at Kelly and shrugged before walking towards the group.

* * *

Kelly watched as they played back and forth. So far from what she was seeing, Randy's team was in the lead. Eve called a time out and they all huddled around each other. "It's not fair, you guys have more team members than us" she told Ted and Randy and the rest of the people in their team.

"Right," a girl nodded in agreement with Eve.

Ted shrugged, "Sorry girls, we already gave you 2 of our guys in your team" he said flashing them a smile.

Eve sighed and looked over at Kelly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Kelly!" she yelled. Kelly looked up from her magazine and stared at them blankly. Eve gestured her to come over and finally Kelly placed the magazine on the chair as she walked over. She felt the eyes of every male in the circle staring at her. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably and looked at Eve. "You're going to be on our team," Eve declared. The other girls cheered as Kelly shook her head.

"I can't-

"Sure you can. When you get the ball just run over there" Eve pointed to a red ribbon tied onto a stick. "And tackle anyone who has the ball and is not on your team" she said. Kelly raised her eyebrows and Eve patted her back. They got into formation and suddenly Kelly had the football in her hands in a blink of an eye. She found herself beginning to run towards her destination and once she reached there after dodging multiple guys, cheers erupted from her side.

Kelly's team was starting to catch up to the other teams score, because she was fast and able to dodge a lot of people. Randy got irritated and placed his hands on his hips. He sighed and once the ball was thrown to Kelly again, he made a run for it. Kelly froze when she saw Randy running towards her and soon they were both lying on the hot sand. His arms were wrapped around her slim waist, as she fell on top of him. Randy stared at her breathless as the palms of her hands touched his chest. Kelly's eyes bored into his for a few seconds before Ted came and grabbed the ball and started running. Kelly immediately got up and wiped the sand off her body as she started to walk towards the beach chairs.

"Kel! Where are you going?" Eve called out for her.

"I'm done playing" she yelled back. Randy rolled her eyes and grabbed his V-neck that laid in the sun. He started to head back to the minivan, deciding to sleep instead of playing a stupid game of football.

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy jolted awake when he heard his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and managed to stifle a yawn before answering. "Hello?" he rasped.

"Randy, where are you?" Christian asked him.

Randy stared at the time and sighed. "At the beach," he said.

"Can you meet me at 4pm? I need to look for a tux to wear to the wedding," he informed Randy. Randy hated being the one to go through with this process. Christian may be his best friend but he didn't seem amused by the fact that Christian's marrying Michelle. It still bugged him. He sighed and agreed to before hanging up. His eyes squinted when he found Kelly furiously stomping towards the minivan. She was wet from the water but not only her, all her stuff as well, as the water dripped from it. Randy got out of the car and leaned against the side as he watched her. She stopped in front of him and dropped her things.

"What happened?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kelly frowned and ran her fingers through her wet blonde hair. "I hate your friends. Look what they did" she said gesturing to her wet things. "Now I'm freezing," she complained. She looked over to the group who were still rolling around in the sand, laughing. When she faced Randy again, his shirt was off and handed to her. Kelly looked at it shocked. She was truly starting to get cold and didn't hesitate. She grabbed it and slipped it over her head. "Can you take me back to the guest house, please?" she asked softly.

Randy ran his hand over his head, "I can't I have to meet Christian up at the tux store," he told her.

After a few seconds of silence Kelly said, "I'll come with you…"

He stared at her confused, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kelly nodded and walked over to the passenger side, as she got in. Randy shrugged and got inside as well, starting up the car and driving away.

Kelly stared at Randy as they drove in silence. He finally glanced at her and asked what was on her mind, "When did you get all those tattoos?"

Randy thought for a second, "A while back," he said. She nodded and looked outside the window. Randy turned the radio on and started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel along to the song. Kelly's mind raced back to the days when Randy and herself use to be in the car alone.

_"Not now Randy," Kelly begged softly as Randy's lips grazed her skin below her ear. She was sitting on his lap in the car, her back digging into the steering wheel. Randy kissed her shoulder blade, and moved along to her jaw. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly, and soon he pulled away. His black baseball cap was turned to the back, showing off his piercing blues eyes. Kelly leaned in and kissed him softly before getting off him. "I have to get inside, sorry babe" she whispered. She could see the frustration in his face. His phone started to vibrate and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Michelle's name on the screen. She didn't bother asking him why. She knew Randy hated it when she questioned him. Instead she silently got out of the car and started to walk to her house as Randy pulled out of her drive faster than ever._

Kelly laughed softly thinking about that night. She should have known something was happening from that minute. But instead she believed her best friend and boyfriend wouldn't betray her. "Why are you laughing?" Randy asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said flatly.

Randy didn't bother to push her on. He pulled into a parking space and got outside, followed by Kelly. Randy eyed Kelly up and down. She only had on his V-neck over her bikini. "Are you sure you're going to come in like that?" he asked.

Kelly pointed to him, "Well, are you going to go in like that?" she asked indicating that he didn't have a shirt on. Randy's lips curved up slightly and he walked into the store. He was immediately greeted by Christian. They pulled away and Christian looked at Kelly, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming," he said giving a look of confusion to Randy.

Kelly shrugged and crossed her arms against her chest as she walked with Randy towards the fitting area. Christian had already picked out a tux, ready to show Randy. "What do you think man?" he asked holding up the tux, "I sent 'Chelle a picture and she thinks it looks great," he said.

Kelly watched as Randy's muscles slightly tensed at the mention of her name. All this time she had a slight doubt that he loved Michelle but now she could confirm it. "Great..." Randy said through his gritted teeth.

Kelly frowned and walked over to Christian as she adjusted the bow tie. "You're going to look so handsome, it's going to make Michelle fall in love with you all over again," Christian laughed and looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"Have you ever fallen in love with the same person twice?" he asked her.

Kelly glanced at Randy, and they locked eyes immediately. "I don't know," she whispered. Christian nodded and stepped back when Kelly finished with the bow. He smiled at Randy then Kelly before giving the thumbs up.

Kelly sighed and walked out of the store as Randy trailed behind her. When they stepped outside Kelly took a seat on the hood of Ted's minivan, her feet dangling in the air. Randy leaned against the wall that was across from the car. "You're in love with her," Kelly thought out loud after a few minutes.

"What?" he asked quickly.

Kelly nodded and looked over at the store. She relaxed when she noticed Christian was still busy at the cash register. "You were always in love with her," she said again. By now the sun started to set, making everything slightly cooler. A breeze started to way in.

Randy shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. "That's not true. I liked you-"

"That's right. You liked me but you never loved me like I loved you," she pointed out.

Randy started to get mad at the way she was blaming him. As if everything was his fault. He pulled in his eyebrows and stared at her. "So you think you're the good guy here?" he asked. "Did you forget the minute you found out about Michelle and I, you ran away?"

Kelly scoffed and looked away. "Why don't you ever just own up to your mistakes? No one's going to pick up your crap when you're 27" she told him.

"Don't you think it's funny how you forgave Michelle so fast?" he asked.

"Are you mad I didn't forgive you?"

"I never said sorry though," he shot back.

Kelly raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well I guess that makes you an even bigger dick than you are" she said.

Before Randy could reply to that, Christian walked out of the store. He smiled at them widely, "Ready to go guys?" he asked.

Randy glared at Kelly, "Yeah" he said, before pushing himself off the wall and getting inside the car, as Kelly took the passenger side again.

* * *

**Obviously the flashback is in italics. I'm planning to give you guys flashbacks so you have an idea how their relationship was, and what happened. Okay? Lol, and someone asked for 2 chapters in a day. For sure, i'll post 2 tmrw and possibly the day after but its all in how you guys review... so REVIEW. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Randy dropped Kelly off before heading back to the beach to pick up Eve and Ted. He didn't speak a word to Kelly after their second fight. It was only the second day and they managed to have two fights, he didn't want to start thinking about the days coming. The Kelly he knew never argued with anyone. She always accepted that she was wrong and moved on. What Michelle and he did must have really hurt her, he thought. He gripped the steering wheel tight when he thought about what happened earlier in the store. When Christian asked Kelly if she ever fell in love with the same person twice, she looked at him. He stopped the car as Ted and Eve got into the car. Randy started to drive again as Ted turned in the front seat to start talking to Eve.

* * *

Kelly finally changed into a short blue strapless floral dress, and let her hair out to dry. She left the guest house and started walking to Michelle's house. She entered through the backdoor and immediately saw Michelle in the kitchen, cooking. Kelly walked over to her and took a seat on the counter. "Hey," she said, making Michelle look over at her.

"Hey, how was your day at the beach?" she asked giving Kelly a warm smile. She brought the vegetables under the sink, giving it a quick wash.

Kelly pursed her lips and thought, "Well I got tackled by Randy, my stuff got all soaked in the water because the guys over here are jerks, and finally I walked the streets in just a V-neck covering my bathing suit" she told Michelle. She grabbed a carrot from the bowl beside her and started to nibble on it. Michelle slowly nodded. Her concentration was on cutting the vegetables. Kelly sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what she might ask Michelle is too risky. "Does Randy love you?" Kelly finally asked.

"OW!" Michelle yelped. She brought her finger to her lips as she sucked on the blood. Kelly hopped off the counter and started rummaging through the kitchen drawers for a bandage. "Third drawer," Michelle told her. Kelly finally grabbed a bandage and brought it to her. Michelle carefully peeled the paper off and wrapped it around her finger. She frowned and looked back at Kelly. "Sorry, what did you ask me?"

"I-" she thought again before speaking, "I was asking you if Randy loves you," she said.

Michelle's mouth formed an o-shape and she bit her lower lip as she leaned against the opposite counter Kelly was seated back on. "I think he does," she said shrugging. Kelly stared at Michelle blankly, not knowing how to react. "Look, I know this is extremely awkward and I know I'm not the only one who's thinking this," Michelle finally broke the silence.

Kelly shook her head quickly. "No. No it's not awkward. Everything is fine," she said.

Michelle opened her mouth to speak again when Christian walked through the front door. He made his way over to them and wrapped his arms around Michelle, planting a quick kiss on her lips. Looking at Kelly he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Kelly got off the counter and started to walk towards the back doors, "I'll see you guys later," she said before leaving.

* * *

Kelly walked towards the guest house. When she entered she found the door wide open and people's shoes by it. She knew it could only be Ted and Eve that were here. She started to walk to her room and gasped when she found Randy standing inside holding a necklace. Kelly walked in and made him face her. "You still have this?" he asked indicating to the necklace.

Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached for it. He let it go allowing her to capture it. "What are you doing in here!" she yelled at him.

He raised his hands in the air as he approached the door. "Relax, Eve told me the bathroom was on the left, this is what I found on the left..." he trailed off.

"Well Eve's the kind of person who thinks if she's facing something then its north! So get out!" she shouted.

Randy sighed, "I was just caught up by it, I didn't think you still had it" he said pointing to the necklace.

Kelly thought for a second before she walked up to him. She grabbed his hand and placed the necklace inside. "You know what? I'm stupid for still having this. I should've returned it the minute I found out about you and Michelle. It shouldn't even be-"

She was cut off when Randy cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her lips onto his. She let him taste her glossy lips, her hands falling on his bare chest. She remembered that she had his shirt from earlier on, but in this moment that wasn't important. Randy's hand slipped into hers, giving her the necklace back as the kiss intensified. His hands found its way back to her slim waist, as he moved his fingers softly along her curves.

"Holy shit."

Kelly and Randy pulled away from each other, snapping their heads towards the open door. Eve and Ted looked at them in wide eyes as Kelly placed the back of her hand over her mouth. She sighed and looked at them worried. "Guys..." she began, but Eve threw her hand up stopping her from talking.

"This may sound perverted, but that was just the sexiest kiss I've seen. It should get an award" Eve blurted out. Ted turned his head and gave her a weird look, all of a sudden they started laughing and walking away.

Kelly's mouth fell open at Eve's comment. Randy was starting to trail out the door when she called his name. He stopped and turned to look at her. Kelly grabbed the white V-neck from her bed and handed it to him. "Thanks," she whispered, he nodded and before he was about to leave again she grabbed his arm. "Don't bring this up-"

Randy quickly captured her lips once again between his. His hands cupped both sides of her cheeks, as he softly planted small kisses on her lips before pulling away and staring into her oceanic eyes. "I won't," he said smirking.

* * *

**Review and I'll post the next chapter by tonight**! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Layla picked up the clothes off Randy's bedroom floor and threw it in the laundry basket. She stood up straight and crossed her arms against her chest as she stared back at him. "Why are you always depressed?" she finally asked him. Randy was lying on his bed, throwing a stress ball in the air and catching it again. He made no reply, only irritating Layla. "I swear Randy... ever since 'Chelle announced her wedding with Christian you've just been out of it..." she trailed off. Randy turned his head and looked at her, suddenly Layla's mouth dropped. "You can't still be in love with-"

"I'm not in love with her," Randy denied as he sat up on his bed and leaned against the headboard. He started to squeeze the stress ball in his hand while looking down.

Layla shook her head and sat next to him on the bed. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. Randy looked at her and nodded. "Promise you won't get mad and leave?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow, "I don't make promises," he reminded her.

Layla nodded, "Right..." she mumbled. "Look, I've noticed this before but Michelle has never treated you..." Layla paused and thought for a second, "She's never treated you like a lover. I mean after Kelly left I saw how much you guys tried to work a relationship, it's just not meant to be. But," she looked at him this time as he stared back at her, "But Kelly and you went strong for 2 years, why? Because SHE made it work. We all saw the way you treated her. Hitting on other females right in front of her eyes, but she still put up with it. In the end, you snuck around with her best friend and tore her apart making her leave this town. Why don't you focus on the people who love you than the people you love," Layla said.

"Kelly got over me 7 years ago," he said.

"And you're still in love with Michelle after 6 years" Layla said. Randy clenched his jaw and looked away. Layla sighed and ran a hand through her dark chocolate brown hair. "You've never loved Kelly, have you?" she asked. He remained silent and she took his silence as a yes. She stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. "All I'm saying is you know that Kelly's the one for you. She came back after 7 years and she's single. YOU can make this work Randy," Layla said before exiting the room.

* * *

Kelly played with the necklace as she sat on the deck outside the guest house. She looked out to the water, which was calm in the night. Everything was dark. The only light was the one the moon gave off. She remembered when Randy had given her the necklace.

_Kelly laid on the grass looking up at the night sky. It looked so beautiful with all the stars sparkling. She heard the noise of a car approaching her, and suddenly coming to a stop. The door of the car opened and then shut in full force. Randy walked up to her and looked down at her lying body. Kelly smiled at him and gestured him to lay next to her. He turned his baseball cap to the back and laid on his stomach looking at Kelly. "What's wrong babe?" Kelly asked softly._

_"Ted's a dick" Randy complained._

_Kelly giggled, only earning a glare from her boyfriend. She turned on her side and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Why is he a dick?" she asked, brushing his cheek with her thumb, gently._

_"Fucking douchebag said I can't play football with them because I end up getting into fights, but he allowed Jeremy. I'm his fucking best friend not Jeremy" Randy growled._

_"Well, it just means we have more time together, right?" she asked. Randy didn't reply to that. Instead he stared at her like he didn't catch what she said. She reached up and kissed him softly, her right hand caressing his cheek, still. She pulled away, "I love you," she whispered. He looked away, and she sighed resting the back of her head on the grass again. She wasn't going to ever hear the words from Randy's mouth._

_Randy rummaged through his jean pocket and finally retrieved a small box. He handed it over to her. "Happy 5 months," he said to her._

And those were indeed the happiest 5 months she had with him until things started to take a toll on her. She never understood why she stuck around with Randy. He didn't love her and he treated her like crap, but there was something about him.

Kelly looked ahead and immediately she stood up from the ground. Her eyes settled onto Randy who was approaching the guest house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kelly looked back at the house and noticed it went dark. Eve must have fallen asleep. She brought her attention back to Randy who stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Kelly whispered.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before looking up from the ground. He didn't actually know why he was here. He just was. He was thinking of so many excuses by now to tell her but none slipped out of his mouth. Kelly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, "Look Randy, about the kiss…that was totally uncalled for. Just to let you know I didn't have any interest in kissing you back," she said sternly.

"I did though" Randy said pulling in his eyebrows.

Kelly shook her head, "Randy, don't…please" she begged. He pressed his lips in a thin line and looked away. "I'm not stupid Randy. You're only talking to me, following me and kissing me because it helps you get over Michelle. But that's not why I travelled all the way from L.A to here for" she told him. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm not going to be some rebound girl for you. Because-"

Randy raised the palm of his hand in the air to indicate he had nothing more to listen to from her. "Goodnight," he said, turning around.

Kelly scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest, "You never like to face the problem. You just always walk away," she said.

Randy slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Like you?" he shot back. He let a sarcastic laugh out before staring at her, "Because if I remembered, it was you who ran away 7 years ago," he told her. He felt the anger rise in him. The way people just pointed out his mistakes always pissed him off and Kelly knew better than that.

"You know why I left," she said staring at him blankly.

She turned around to walk back inside when Randy said something that hit her hard, "Everything would've been fine if you didn't come back."

With that, he started to walk away from the guest house and out of her sight. Kelly felt every pain out of those words. She knew he was hurt and she was hurt as well, but things were just too complicated at this point. Maybe she should've stayed back in L.A and carried out her summer like she's done in the past years.

* * *

**Again, Italics were the flashback. Weren't they so adorable then? Okay review guys! and i'll think about doing 2 chapters tmrw :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly walked along the boardwalk with Eve, Zack, Layla, and Ted. They were all too busy having fun talking to each other that they haven't noticed her being extremely quiet today. All she could think about was what Randy was doing at this moment. Did he feel just as bad last night as she did? Every time she gotten into a fight with Randy she's never felt bad for what she said. Last night Randy told her he was fine without her being here. But his vision wasn't clear. He wasn't over Michelle yet but somehow he managed to kiss her. Kelly bumped into someone sending her to the ground. She looked up and squinted but couldn't make out the face in the sun. She felt a hand grab her arm and hoist her up. Wiping the dirt off her shirt she looked at the person whom she bumped into. "Phil?" she asked unsure.

Phil smiled widely, "Kelly? Whoa…you look different," he said, kind of checking her out. "Good different" he said as his hazel eyes fixed on her blue ones. He had a baseball cap turned sideways, and his face was slightly sweaty because of the heat. The piercing he had on his lip back in college still remained there. Phil was always a punk. Kelly blushed and smiled at him. She turned and looked to her right as her four friends all gave her a weird look.

Phil looked over at the group and nodded, "Hey guys," he said. "Yo, Zack hit me up with a guitar man I'm doing a gig here at the beach for the 10th Annual Festive Lights Day."

Zack nodded, "Will do man. I'm hosting it so I'll see you during rehearsals" he said. Zack, Ted, Layla, and Eve left Kelly alone with Phil and walked away as Kelly awkwardly rubbed her arm. She didn't really know what to say to Phil. He looked really handsome and different.

She started walking again and Phil joined her, "I hope you aren't busy," she told him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, I was just going to see a friend, but that can wait. How are you? I haven't seen you in-"

"Seven years. Don't worry I think no one has seen me in 7 years," she assured him, lightly laughing. Her blonde curls flew in the breeze.

They took a seat by a bench that was right next to a small boutique shop. Phil rested his elbows on his knees and looked over at Kelly. They both felt weird, especially Kelly. She remembered now how she ever found out about Michelle and Randy.

_Randy brought his hands down his face and stared at his girlfriend, irritated. "Can you just fucking put the book down and come with me?" he asked. _

_Kelly tore her eyes away from the book, she silently was reading. She started to get annoyed how Randy didn't get the point. "I don't want to come, Randy" she told him. _

"_You don't fucking come anywhere. You're starting to get on my nerves," he spat. _

_Kelly looked away from him, mad. "I just don't want to be at a party full of drunken teens and weed that's going to be passed on," she said. Randy stared at her with his fists clenched. He immediately left the room slamming the door on his way, making Kelly flinch. _

_She remained in her bedroom for the remainder of the night when suddenly she got a call. Looking at her caller's ID she noticed it was Phil. "Hello?" she asked. _

"_Kelly, you might want to head over here right about now," he said eagerly. _

_After almost begging her mom to drive her over to Zack's house, she finally got there. She walked into the house immediately being pushed by people. Kelly climbed up the stairs and stared at Punk who leaned against the bathroom door. She looked past him to find Layla hovering over the toilet, barfing. Kelly made a disgusted face and walked over to pull Layla's hair away from her face. Phil watched on feeling a little sick. "Can you hold her hair?" Kelly asked. Phil nodded and walked over taking her hair in his hands. Kelly walked out of the bathroom and opened Zack's bedroom. She snapped her head in the direction of the bed and immediately her heart stop and the tears burned her eyes. Randy and Michelle laid naked under the blankets. _

"_Hey, Kelly, Phil wanted me to-", Ted stopped halfway and his eyes immediately fell on the two laying on the bed. "Holy shit," he said out loud. Phil walked into the room as well and his eyebrows shot up. He looked at Kelly and didn't know what to say. _

Kelly sighed and faced Phil. "I don't know what to say. Things turned out to be a lot different…" she trailed off. She stared at her hands and then out to the water. Phil rested his arms on the bench and threw his head back. "I thought you'd still be in the group of friends," she said.

Phil laughed and continued to look up at the sky. "The only reason I was friends with everyone there was because of you…" he told her. Kelly smiled just hearing him say that. She knew Phil has a crush on her back then, but at the time she was too concerned with Randy. He looked straight ahead, "Everyone just walked out, you know? I mean John was Randy's best friend, even he felt disgusted with Randy's actions. He left this town the minute he graduated. As for me, I just settled with other people."

Kelly felt sad just hearing how things suddenly changed. Phil was the only guy after Randy that she trusted. She couldn't believe he was practically living a life without any of his childhood friends. She looked to her right and was surprised to see Randy walking the boardwalk. He was wearing his firefighter overalls, underneath a white wife beater. She felt her heart race just looking at him. He was so sexy and she couldn't ever deny that. Randy walked up to them with a serious expression on his face.

"I need to talk to Kelly," he told Phil.

Phil looked over at Kelly and gave her blank expression. He finally let out a sigh and stood up, leaving the two alone.

* * *

**Okay, so some of you guys might have came across it but I have the tiniest preview of my next fanfic on youtube. My channel is 06PINKK so you can check it out. It's not suppose to drop any hints, just who the characters are and kinda the mood. Tell me what you think, and review this chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly stood up from the bench ready to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Stop, I said I wanted to talk to you" he said sternly. Kelly pulled her arm away from him and turned around to face Randy. "I never meant it," he told her staring into her eyes. Kelly knew exactly what they were talking about but she gave him a confused expression hoping he'd finally say his mistake out loud. Randy ran a hand over his head and sighed. "I never meant it when I said we were fine off without you," he continued.

Kelly pulled her blonde hair that was blowing in the wind, all to one side of her head. "I don't want to hear it Randy," she told him.

She started to walk away again as he followed behind her. "Are you seriously going to make me follow you around like a lost puppy? I get it, I didn't treat you well when we were going out, but that never changed the fact that I didn't care-"

"Shut up Randy! I'm so done with you acting like your innocent and you have no faults," she screeched in frustration, turning around once again to face him. Her thin eyebrows pulled in, and she was mad. "You're so fucked up, you know that? You have this ego that you won't ever let go. I can really tell that you're in love with Michelle and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You think everyone has to be just as depressed as you? Then you're wrong. Why can't you fucking own up to the fact that you cheated on me when all I did was be a good girlfriend to you. Let's be serious Randy, you wouldn't have even remembered the first time we met, when I do. Just stop giving excuses. And don't try to use me as your rebound girl," she snapped. She took a deep breath and walked away.

Randy had a lot to take in. He was waiting for the moment for Kelly to completely snap at him and she did. But she never told him that she hated him. So where does this leave them? He liked her… he actually likes her a lot more than he did before. Not because she was some rebound girl for Michelle, he was way past Michelle. When Michelle told him that she was marrying Christian, he was mad because he had a mere crush on her and was pissed because after the cheating she didn't get it as bad as him. In fact, Michelle was over everything fast. After their year on and off relationship she started seeing Christian and seemed happy. But as for Randy, he had to be in a town he hated with his guts and not be able to have Kelly, when Kelly was the reason he even stuck around in this town.

* * *

Kelly threw her bag on her bed and sat down. She couldn't believe how everything turned out to be. She shouldn't have ever come back. Everything was just as shitty as when she left. She loved him and it hurt so bad to look at him and say everything she just said. Her eyes welled up and before she could let them fall she took a deep breath, trying to hold them back. Eve walked into the house with the rest and they sat around the small living room talking. Kelly got out of her room and walked to where they were. "I'm going to the church beside here," she said.

Eve gave Kelly a suspicious look. "Since when did you pray?" she asked.

Kelly shrugged and looked away. She walked away from them, leaving everyone confused. Walking out of the house she felt the breeze hitting her face again. It was crazy how things happened. Within a couple of minutes she made it to the church. Inside, she found a little girl in 2 braids sitting in the front praying. Kelly silently sat at the back. There was no priest or anyone, just the two of them. She found it pretty strange but instead she just remained in her spot. She didn't know how all these praying stuff worked so she started to think about everything. Was it worth it to give Randy another shot? Kelly looked up at the windows when she heard boys talking and things being broken outside. She got up and walked over to the exit pulling the handles. She had a worried look when the doors wouldn't open. She started hitting on it, "Hey, can someone open up?" she asked yelling. She turned around to find the little girl watching horrified. The girl ran over and tried to open the door as well. Kelly placed a hand on the girls shoulder, moving her back. "C'mon I can hear you out there! Open up!" she tried again.

The smell of smoke started to fill her nostrils, and gasoline being poured through the bottom crack of the door. Kelly jumped and picked up the little girl as she ran far away from the door. She could hear the soft whimper of the little girl. "What's going on?" she asked worried. Kelly started to panic. She knew exactly what was happening, but why? She held the little girl in her arms closely.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. What's your name?" Kelly asked.

"Isabelle, what's yours?" Isabelle asked.

"Kelly," Kelly smiled at Isabelle before looking at the door. Her heart started racing wildly as the fire started creeping through the creek. Her mind went black and all she thought was to move onto the small room by the side. She opened the door and stood in the dark with Isabelle by her side.

At this moment she wanted to cry her eyes out. She didn't think she'll make it out of this church. She was going to die. Her thoughts raced back to everyone she cared about, how'd they react? She hated the feeling. She looked down at Isabelle who was shaking uncontrollably. Kelly felt the heat of the fire all around her.

* * *

**REVIEW...**


	12. Chapter 12

Randy got out of the fire truck and started running towards the church. He stopped in his tracks when he realized he forgot his jacket and headgear. His eyes immediately fell on Eve who was crying and yelling. Randy ran up to them. "What happened?" he asked.

Zack stared at the church, "Kelly's in there," he whispered still in shock mode. It didn't take Randy another second. He ran up to the side window of the church and started to break the glass with his fist. His knuckled started bleeding but the glass broke easily. He kicked off the glasses that were sharp as he heard the rest of the firefighters shout after him.

"Randy! You can't go in there!" one of the guys yelled.

Randy ignored them as he slipped inside the small window crack. The fire was blazing rapidly and he tried to step past it and to the areas it didn't touch. "Kelly!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He tried looking around but his eyes wouldn't adjust in the place. "Kelly!" he shouted. He turned around to find a small door. Randy ran towards it and immediately opened it. Kelly fell right into his arms. He stared at her lifeless body in his arms as worry took over him. A little girl was crouched into the corner of the room, her face covered with a mere fabric of Kelly's dress. Randy scooped Kelly up in his arms, bridal style. "Hold onto my leg," he ordered Isabelle.

Isabelle grabbed Randy's leg as she followed him out of the tiny room. She started screaming when she saw the fire and he looked down at her. He shook his head telling her with his gesture not to cry. She wiped her tears and followed Randy closely. Randy looked around the church, unsure of what to do next. He noticed the table sitting right below the window he broke. "Get up there!" Randy yelled. Isabelle scattered onto the table and tried to squeeze out of the window but she couldn't reach, "Help!" Randy yelled for her. A hand grabbed Isabelle's forearm, lifting her out of the window. Randy tried his best to get on top of the table, hoping it wouldn't break with the weight of him and Kelly. One of the firefighters was grabbing Kelly when a piece of burning wood fell and hit Randy on the side of his waist. He flinched and as hands let go of Kelly the man caught her. Randy felt the burn shoot through his body painfully. He tore off his white wife-beater and pushed himself out of the window. His hot, sweaty body laid on the grass, his chest heaving with every breath he took. The paramedics took Kelly away as Randy touched the burn on his waist. "Fuck…" he hissed. He stood up and followed the medics into the truck.

"Kelly!" Eve yelled as she pushed past the caution tape and ran towards Kelly. The police officers were trying to hold her back but she fought her way through. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Kelly began to cough uncontrollably in the back of the paramedics' truck. She felt light headed and her vision was starting to blur. The medics started to check her to see if she had any burns. She looked ahead to find all her friends running towards the truck. Eve was crying her eyes out. "Kelly, oh my gosh please speak to me," she said getting into the ambulance.

One of the medics looked at Kelly, "I think you fainted in the shock. You seem okay. Are you though?" he asked.

Kelly nodded and held her head. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said. She looked over at Eve and got out of the ambulance, hugging Eve tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Eve shook her head and pulled away, "No, don't say you're sorry. I'm so glad you're okay" Eve said.

Zack, Ted, Layla, and Michelle all gave Kelly a hug before stepping back and letting her breathe. Kelly looked around in the dark night, at the people all spread out by the church as the firefighters started to hose it down. Her eyes fell on the little girl who was reunited with her family and she took a deep breath, placing a hand on her chest. She looked at Michelle and asked, "Wait, who saved me?"

Michelle's eyes flickered to the ground for a brief second before glancing back at Kelly. Before Michelle could open her mouth, Zack already told her, "It was Randy. Poor guy got burnt and hurt," he said looking over at Randy. Kelly turned around and stared at Randy who was getting the burnt checked out. She ran over to him making everyone look around confused. Ted brought his lips close to Eve's ear, "How much do you want to bet she's going to kiss him?" Ted asked.

Eve wiped the tears that stained her cheeks and slapped Ted on his chest. He yelped and then rubbed the area she just smacked. Michelle watched as Kelly approached Randy. Her eyes carefully fixed on them. Was she going to kiss him like Ted said? In front of all of them?

Randy held the side of his waist and got off of the hood of the police car he was seated on. He looked down at Kelly and smiled weakly. "Hey, you're okay" he said.

Kelly felt the tears burn her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Randy had just saved her life and he didn't even make a big deal out of it. She stared at him before stepping closer to him and hugging him. Randy was taken aback. He didn't think Kelly would even come close to him. He wrapped his arms back around her and smiled. It felt good to be hugged by her. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Kelly pull away. She turned around to find Michelle standing there with Christian.

"Do you want to head back to the guest house?" Michelle asked her. Kelly looked back at Randy and he stepped beside her.

"If you don't mind I think I'd like to take Kelly back" he offered. Michelle stared at Randy longer than necessary and simply shrugged. She grabbed Christians hand and started to walk away.

* * *

**Well, that was easy to guess. LOL, okay REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Randy was about to walk with Kelly back to the guest house when Phil ran up to them. Randy looked at Phil in surprise. Why was this guy always around Kelly now? "Kel, are you okay? I heard what happened and came down to check. You're okay right?" he asked as worry filled his hazel eyes. Kelly smiled and nodded at him. "Good. Do you need anything? Do you want me to take you back home?" he softly asked.

Kelly glanced at Randy who looked away from them with his jaw clenched. She brought her attention back to Phil and shook her head. "No thanks, Randy's taking me back" she said.

Phil's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked over at Randy, eyeing him suspiciously, "Oh…um alright. I guess I'll see you around?" he asked. Kelly nodded and Phil proceeded on his way over to the scene.

Kelly smiled at Randy who stared at her blankly. He started to walk in the night by Kelly's side, shirtless. Just the overalls of his fireman uniform were on, but he shrugged the straps off his shoulders and let them hang below his waist. They stayed quiet before Kelly asked him, "Shouldn't you be working?" Randy shrugged and looked straight ahead. Kelly sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "So why did you want to walk me back to the guest house?" she asked him.

He looked over at her, "I was scared" he told her.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and stared back at him. "What-t?" she whispered.

Randy brought his hands down his face and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I was scared that I wasn't ever going to see you again. That if I enter that church I'm going to find a burned up body. I don't make promises because I know I'll never keep them, but the one promise I've ever made in my life, I couldn't keep. Me entering a church" he said. Kelly's mind immediately raced back to when Randy had told her about his promise. She understood it and accepted it and now here he was telling her this, how did she forget? She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Forget about that. I didn't even think twice when I entered there, because I knew you needed me" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said in a hushed tone. She looked down to her feet, unable to meet his eyes. If anything she wasn't trying to scare anyone.

"Just-" he took a deep breath and looked away, "Just stay close to me," he finally said. Kelly immediately looked up at him, and they locked eyes. She didn't think she heard right. He turned around and started walking again as she stared at his back.

"I can't do this" she said to herself.

Randy looked back around at her and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?"

She shook her head as her blue eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this anymore. I can't have you trying to make me fall in love with you again," she rasped, finally getting the courage to look straight at him.

Randy looked at her furrowing his eyebrows, "What are you-"

"It's not fair! It's not fair how you could break my heart 7 years ago and when I come back, completely trying to forget about it, you do it all over again. I told you I'm not going to be some rebound girl for Michelle. I just-"

"Will you relax? I'm not trying to make you some rebound girl, Kelly. I truly feel something between us…" he trailed off as Kelly started speed walking. Randy sighed and jogged up behind her, trying to catch up. "Don't be ridiculous Kelly. I saved your life today because I love-"

"Don't say it!" Kelly yelled, turning around and facing him. "Don't you dare say you love me. You don't know what love is" she whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She started to wipe them away, "I loved you…I loved you so much that I put up with all the bullshit you gave me each time you'd come back from a party to me," her voice began to crack, "The worst part was that you only came to me when you needed someone to make you feel better, but the minute I was done consoling you, you left me."

Randy ran his hand over his head, "Why do you keep bringing up what happened years ago? I'm right here and I want to start over again with you and you don't even want to give me another chance?" he asked. Kelly stared right into his oceanic eyes, and then looked away. "For 7 years my life has been shitty Kelly, and you wouldn't have known that because you were too busy having a terrific time in L.A. Ever since you left I've been fucking miserable. Ask anyone! I yell at people for the most irrational reasons, I don't like talking when I don't have to, and I get into fights. The minute you came back I felt like I was doing things again…" he stopped talking and looked down. Why was he explaining all this to her? She didn't care. She didn't want to give him a second chance.

"Randy you don't get it! You're still in love with Michelle. There's nothing about me that you love. I'm so tired of having to have the same fight with you over and over again. Just leave me alone" she whispered. She brought the sleeves of her shirt to her cheek as she wiped the tears away. She started to walk away from Randy. This time he didn't follow her. It made him mad how she's walking away, once again. He hated that. He hated anyone who always walked away and never faced it. Randy had the urge to explain everything he felt, but he couldn't. She was never going to forgive him for what he did years ago as a teen. How was he ever going to prove to her that he wasn't in love with Michelle?

Kelly continued to walk, as she heard her heavy footsteps pound on the pavement. She couldn't hear Randy's after hers though. She was stupid to believe that Randy was going to follow her. He never did and never will.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me... haha. REVIEW. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly walked into the guest house and straight to her room as Eve yelled after her. Kelly ignored Eve, and pulled her luggage onto her bed as she walked over to the closet and began to pull out clothing. She walked over to her luggage and began to stuff it inside. "What are you doing?" Eve asked, grabbing Kelly's arm to stop her from moving around. Kelly shook Eve's fingers off her arm and continued to bring clothing to the bed. "Kelly! What are you doing?" Eve asked, this time her voice much louder.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Eve?" Kelly asked her back.

Eve stared at Kelly blankly. Just half an hour ago, Kelly went through the most traumatizing event, and now suddenly she was leaving? Eve stood in between Kelly and her suitcase. "Whatever you're doing, it's not right. Stop," Eve said sharply.

Kelly looked down as her eyes began to well up with tears. She shook her head, her voice starting to crack as she began to speak, "I-I need to go Eve. I can't be somewhere I don't belong anymore." Kelly looked up at Eve and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Eve walked over to Kelly and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently.

"What's going on? You've been just a total mess ever since you got here. What did Randy say to you now?" Eve asked her softly. Kelly wasn't surprised that Eve figured it was Randy who made her into this. Eve knew Kelly way too well.

"I just want to go home," she whispered into Eve's shoulder.

Eve sighed and pulled back from Kelly as she looked into her eyes. "You are home, Kelly."

Kelly rubbed her forehead. She felt the headache she had earlier coming back. She shook her head and zipped up her luggage, pulling it off the bed and onto the ground. She began to roll it out of her room and to the front door. "Stop, Kelly. What are you going to tell Michelle?" Eve asked her. Kelly continued to roll the luggage when she almost bumped into someone. Michelle. Michelle eyed Kelly suspiciously, as she crossed her arms against her chest. She stared at Kelly's luggage and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

Kelly looked away not wanting to meet Michelle's eyes. "I'm going back home," she whispered.

"Why?"

Kelly looked at Michelle and glared at her. "Because frankly I don't want to be somewhere I hate being. I can't stand anyone here and I just want to leave," Kelly spat. She was shocked at her own words. She didn't think she held this much anger in her.

"You hate people or just Randy and I?" Michelle asked, slowly starting to push Kelly's buttons. Kelly didn't respond and Michelle took her silence as a yes. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're not over it Kelly. It's fucking 2013 and we're all way past what happened. Just look at me, I'm over Randy and all my foolish ways and I'm going to get married. It's time you start realizing that holding grudges isn't worth," Michelle hissed at her.

Kelly felt her fists clench. She wanted to just attack Michelle right there. "Well that's easy for you to say since it wasn't your boyfriend who was fucking around with your best friend" Kelly spat. Michelle seemed shock at Kelly's words, but that didn't stop Kelly from going on. "You know why you're such a bitch Michelle? Because you only fucking care about yourself! Haven't you realized by now that Randy loves you? Instead of talking to him or doing something about it, you're just so wrapped up in your wedding planning. It doesn't even take 10 minutes to explain how you feel to him!"

Eve covered her mouth with both her hands as she stared at Kelly and Michelle back and forth. She didn't think she'd witness this. Eve walked over to Kelly and placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Kel…" she trailed off, hoping Kelly would calm down.

Kelly grabbed Eve's hand. "This is what you call a best friend, Michelle" Kelly said pointing to Eve. "There's never a time when Eve had let me down. She always stepped away from guys I had an eye on. I came to L.A thinking I couldn't trust anyone and I found Eve. But you…" Kelly said rudely, looking at Michelle up and down, "But you fucking betrayed me. And you think I have to get past all that? I came back here after 7 years! Don't you think it'll be a little hard to get past all that, especially if I have to face Randy and you again?"

Michelle tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked away. "Well then, I didn't think you came here all angry and ready to fire it at me. I actually thought you forgave me," she said, glancing down.

Kelly laughed and shook her head. "Yeah well, that's what I thought too until I came here and saw what was really happening. I'm so done being pushed around. Everyone thought I was a complete fool back then! I'm leaving," Kelly said beginning to push past Michelle.

"Wait!" Eve called out after her. Eve quickly ran into her room and after a few minutes she struggled to pull out her luggage from the room. She walked over to Kelly and then looked at Michelle. "I really have no place here if Kelly's leaving. Bye," she whispered, and soon they both started to walk out.

"I'm sorry!" Michelle yelled. Kelly looked back at Michelle before turning around and walking again.

After a few seconds, Eve looked over at her. "So where are we going? Because realistically, we need to book a train ticket first," she pointed out.

Kelly nodded and pursed her lips, "I don't know. We'll just keep walking till we decide where to go," she said.

"How about Ted's house?" Eve asked, beaming.

Kelly laughed and shook her head no. "Nice try, though" she smiled at Eve.

* * *

**Can I just say I wouldn't blame me you guys if you hated me? Oh god... review? **


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly braided her blonde hair to the side of her head, and looked out to the water. It was so beautiful in broad daylight and looked amazing from the view she had from her parents' home. She smiled and started to walk back into her room from the balcony. Her mom entered inside shortly after with Eve following behind. Eve took a seat at the edge of the bed along with Mrs. Blank. "Is something going on?" Kelly asked them suspiciously. Eve and Kelly decided to come stay with her parents for a little while before booking a ticket and leaving again. Mrs. Blank smiled at her daughter warmly and glanced at Eve, who gestured Mrs. Blank to speak. "Okay, c'mon guys just tell me what you're thinking" Kelly begged them.

"Honey, Eve told me what happened last night," Mrs. Blank finally said after a few seconds of silence. Kelly looked at Eve and shot her a dirty look, but Eve simply shrugged it off. Mrs. Blank shook her head, "Now don't be upset with Eve. She was just telling me what a mess you have been because of Randy. I'm sorry it took us this long to figure out what happened between you guys" she said placing a hand on her chest.

Kelly shook her head and brought her knees to her chest as she placed her chin there. "I don't know mom…Why can't Randy and I ever work out?" she asked softly. She was surprised that, that was the question lingering her mind all along. Why couldn't they though?

Mrs. Blank laughed lightly and touched her daughter's knee. "Maybe because you owe him a second chance," she said smiling warmly at Kelly.

Kelly looked away from her mom and out the window. "How come dad and you didn't need a second chance? You guys worked out the first time," she whispered.

"Oh honey, you don't really think that do you?" her mother asked. Kelly stared at her mother blankly and Mrs. Blank sighed, "Dear, your father and I actually had so many problems when we were together. In fact, I gave him a second chance and that's why we're here right now. You'd never believe what kind of person your father used to be" she said laughing. Kelly pulled in her thin eyebrows and gave her mom a blank expression. Her mom waved it off and continued, "I think no matter what Randy had done to you, you should owe him the second chance" she said before getting off Kelly's bed. "Now do you girls want breakfast, or are you guys going out?" she asked.

Eve glanced at Kelly and noticed how Kelly started to ponder. She smiled and brought her attention back to Mrs. Blank, "We'll go out for breakfast. Thanks though, Mrs. Blank" she replied, kindly. Mrs. Blank nodded and left the room, closing the door on her way out. Eve smiled widely at Kelly and grabbed her hand, hoisting her off the bed. "C'mon let's go," she said eagerly.

Kelly stared at Eve confused. She simply shrugged and followed Eve out.

* * *

Randy walked into the guitar shop, along with Layla. They walked over to where Zack was standing, behind the cash register. "What's up man?" Zack asked him. He looked at Layla who was too busy strumming a string on a guitar. He sighed watching her. No one was going to stop touching his guitars.

"Not much, just wondering if you're going to be at the 10th Annual Festive Lights Day tonight," Randy asked.

Zack nodded and rubbed his chin, "Yeah, definitely. I'm hosting, remember? And plus, it's always been for a good cause," he said. Randy walked over to the counter where the cash register was and hopped on. His feet were dangling in the air as Zack stared at him in disbelief. "So, are all the firefighters joining us tonight?" he asked.

"When have they not?" Layla interrupted. She walked over to the counter and leaned on her elbows. "Honestly, it's going to be so much fun this year. Remember all the years when Kelly was here? So much fun! And she's going to be here again after so long!" Layla said cheerfully.

Zack shook his head, "I heard she left Michelle's guest house last night. She's probably on a train back to L.A" he said sadly. Layla and Randy's face turned into a surprised expression, and Zack nodded. "God, it sucks how she never says goodbye to us" he said.

Layla opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The door of the guitar shop opened as a couple of guys walked in. Zack gave Layla and Randy a tight smile before walking towards the customers. "What the hell did you do Randy?" Layla finally asked him.

Randy frowned and looked down at her. "Why do you always assume it's me?" he argued.

Layla rolled her eyes, "Because it is always you! You saved her last night from the fire and you're the one who asked to take her back to the guest house. Something might've happened" she shrieked silently.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked straight ahead. "I was just going to tell her I loved her" he said through gritted teeth. Layla's mouth dropped and Randy hopped off the counter as he began to walk out of the shop.

* * *

Kelly walked towards the diner with Eve when she spotted Phil standing in front of it with a couple of guys. She waved at him and before she could enter, Phil stopped her. "Hey, are you coming to the 10th Annual Festive Lights day tonight?" he asked.

Kelly glanced at Eve and Eve nodded quickly. "I told Ted I'd be there" she hissed at Kelly.

Kelly giggled and looked at Phil. "Yeah, I'll be there" she told him.

He smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Awesome," he said cheerfully.

* * *

**So it's currently 12:35am here in Canada, and I'm not feeling sleepy when I have school tmrw... Okay. I know there's no Relly interaction but there will be in the next chapter, which I'll post later today? You guys are seriously going to hate me. **


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly tugged at her black floral dress and turned to Eve. "I'm seriously hating all these short dresses you snuck into my luggage" she whined.

Eve smirked and walked over to the dresser as she began to apply a thin coat of lip gloss. "Sorry, you just won't show off those legs, so I had to do it for you" she said giggling. Kelly rolled her blue orbs and tried to look for her sandals. It was best to wear sandals in the sand than heels. As she began looking she found the necklace Randy had given her on the ground. She immediately picked it up and stared at it. She was thinking clearly, right? Because what she did next, threw her off. She started to wear the necklace around her neck. Eve glanced at Kelly's reflection in the mirror and smiled. "I like that necklace on you. Where'd you get it?" she asked.

A small smile crept Kelly's mouth and she turned herself away from Eve. "No one" she mumbled. Eve cocked an eyebrow and placed the lip gloss down as she walked up to Kelly. "I asked you where you got it from, not who. So since you replied by saying "No one" I assume someone did give it to you. Who is it?" she asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed past Eve. "No one," she said again. She stopped at the door and turned her head to look at Eve, "Are you coming or what?" Kelly asked. Eve shook her head smiling foolishly, before following Kelly out the door.

* * *

Randy stood beside Ted and Layla at the 10th Annual Festive Lights day, held outside on the beach. It looked so beautiful outside with all the lights, and lanterns around the area they reserved. A small stage was built on, and kids were sitting in front of it as adults stood around in clumps. People were moving from the beach onto the land to join everyone. Randy watched Zack get up on stage and grab the microphone from the stand, "Hey everyone! Welcome to the 10th Annual Festive Lights Day. I hope you guys enjoy this night as much as you have in the past years. Once again all these proceeds are donated to the cancer society, so let's introduce some of our survivors onto the stage now, shall we?" Everyone clapped and cheered on as Zack began to read names off a list.

Randy looked around at everyone and suddenly his eyes settled onto to Eve. He was more shocked than ever to find her approaching them, but not only by herself, but with Kelly. He stared at them in confusion. Zack told Randy and Layla that they left this town. Randy stood straight as his hands smoothed down the V-neck he was sporting. He nudged Ted who looked at Randy, and gestured him to the girls. Ted smiled at Eve and waved her over. When Layla noticed Kelly and Eve as well she glanced at Randy. "What the hell…" she whispered.

"Hey!" Eve said waving frantically at them all, before giving Ted a tight hug. He pulled away and smiled widely at her as she giggled.

Kelly walked over and stood beside Randy. He looked down at her and she stared at him. His blue eyes were boring into hers and she could feel herself slightly blushing. Randy's eyes fell to the necklace Kelly wore around her neck and suddenly a smile etched his lips. "It looks good on you," he whispered down to her.

Kelly looked at Zack who was starting to pick up his guitar, ready to play some music. She felt Randy's hand wrap around her wrist and pull her away from the group. When they got to a distance, where they could talk without yelling he looked down at her. "You're back," he said staring at her blankly.

"I never left," she whispered looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking right into her eyes. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. What was he sorry about exactly? "I admit it. I'm the one who caused everything and I feel like crap that I didn't treat you right. You deserve way better than me, before and even now and it was wrong for me to tell you I love you" he said. Kelly rubbed her arm uncomfortably and looked away. "I was mad that you forgave Michelle so quick but not me, yet I'm the one going through hell every day. But I understood. I was your boyfriend and I should've stayed faithful. Instead I let myself slip, and just cause I was a teen I did whatever I wanted to" he continued. "I'm sorry, and I won't bug you again," he said softly. Randy turned around and Kelly immediately grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"You're a jackass, you know? Why don't you ever get signals? I'm wearing this necklace for you!" she screeched silently. Randy's eyebrows immediately shot up as Kelly nodded and moved closer to him. "I guess I was being hard on you the whole time. You were 18. I believe in second chances Randy, and I'm going to give you another chance. I'm going to give US another chance. Prove to me that you'll love me," she whispered. Randy nodded and wrapped his strong arms around Kelly's slim waist as his lips connected with hers. He felt every joy when he was kissing her. It was absolutely perfect and amazing. Kelly linked her hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss. She wanted to believe that what she just did was right and that she would never regret it. She felt every emotion whenever she was around Randy. He had this thing about him that wanted her to continuously run to him. Kelly pulled away breathless, "I love you…I always did" she breathed against his lips.

Randy caressed her cheeks and kissed her lips again, softly and sweetly. "I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

**I love you guys, I hope you know that :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly sat on Randy's lap by the stage as more people crowded around it. They were starting to sing to one of their old camp fire songs, with Zack on the guitar, lightly strumming away. Ted and Eve became fairly close this night, as Eve had her arm linked into his and her head lying on his shoulder. She moved to look at his face and he gave her a warm smile. "What's wrong?" Ted asked.

Eve shook her head, the grin still plastered on her face. "This is really fun," she whispered to him. He laughed and nodded as she rested her head back onto his shoulder.

Kelly's fingers found its way to Randy's as she interlaced them. She turned around slightly to look at him and quickly kiss his cheek. There were a sudden cheer from the crowd and she felt herself blushing.

Zack ended off their song with a small solo and everyone clapped loudly and whistled. The night was finally coming to an end as people started to head back home. "Okay guys, thanks for coming out! We're going to end off by having one slow dance. Grab a partner and hit the..." he trailed off looking at the sand. "And hit the sand!" he said pointing at it. People laughed around him and started to grab their other half. Zack jumped off the small stage and stood behind Layla, as he turned her around and led her to the middle. She giggled and grabbed his hand, following him. Ted pulled Eve, even though she was feeling shy.

Kelly got off Randy and they walked over to where everyone else was. Randy's hands fell to her hips, pulling her close as her hands linked behind his neck. They started swaying to the music. The light breeze slightly blew Kelly's curls off her shoulder, and she looked up to Randy. "It's been long since we've danced," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Kelly shook her head and laid her head against his chest. "Would you please stop apologizing?" she mumbled.

Randy chuckled, "Isn't that what you wanted me to do all this time?" he teased. She pulled away and frowned at him and he quickly pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'm kidding, babe."

Kelly smiled, "You don't know how much I missed that," she whispered.

Randy looked confused and then he picked on what she said. "Calling you babe?" he asked and Kelly nodded. Randy let a sigh escape his lips, "You don't understand how much I missed saying it," he said, his voice becoming sad. Kelly reached up and kissed him softly, her hand caressing his cheek. Randy smiled through the kiss and pulled her body closer to his, not giving a damn who was around them.

Eve giggled while staring at Randy and Kelly and suddenly she brought her attention to Ted, whose eyes were fixed on her. She gave him a confused look, "What?" she asked laughing. She touched her face and he chuckled shaking his head.

"It's amazing how things worked out for them. Randy really belongs with Kelly," he told her. She nodded while smiling foolishly at him. "And, I'm glad Kelly came back, or else I wouldn't have met you," he said. Eve couldn't control her giggles tonight. Ted was just being adorable today. She quickly pecked his cheek, taking him off guard. His grin grew wider and they both began to laugh together.

Kelly and Randy pulled away from each other breathless. It felt right and perfect. Randy was wrong to believe that any other girl could have gotten between them. He may have cheated on Kelly but it was for the wrong reasons. His hands cupped her cheeks, making her look into his eyes. "I promise you I'll be everything you want me to be," he said. Kelly almost felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. She just wanted to plant kisses on Randy. She nodded and kissed his lips quickly.

"I think I'm ready," she whispered, staring into his blue oceanic eyes. Randy stared at her blankly and she took a deep breath. "I want to see your beach house. Take me tonight," she told him.

"Let's go right now," he whispered against her lips. Randy grabbed Kelly's hand and walked over to find Eve and Ted, they formed a circle with Zack and Layla as well. "Kelly and I are going back to my place," he told everyone. Kelly hugged onto Randy's arm and stared at everyone.

They all gave suspicious looks and once they saw the sudden closeness of the two they started whistling. "Oh, we get it! Don't worry, we all knew this was going to happen sooner than later. Zack you owe me $100" Layla said, sticking her palm out to Zack. He frowned and started to rummage his pockets for his wallet.

"Oh my god, you guys betted for $100? Shit, I should've asked for more. Anyways, pass on the $50 Eve," Ted said winking at her. Kelly's mouth dropped at what she was hearing around her. She smacked Ted's arm as he asked Eve to cough up the cash. Ted yelped and rubbed his arm.

"You guys betted on us?" Kelly hissed.

Randy chuckled and rubbed his neck and Kelly only shot him a glare. He pressed his lips together to stop the laughing. She brought her attention back to the group who covered their mouths from laughter. Kelly rolled her eyes at them and grabbed Randy's hand again. "You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood. Now if you'll excuse us," she said jokingly. She pulled Randy away from the group along with her as everyone bursted out laughing. Kelly smiled when she heard them. She loved her friends so much, but right now, she loved Randy more than anyone. She felt Randy's arms scoop her off her feet and immediately she screeched. "Randy!" she giggled. He picked her up bridal style and led her towards his car, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I'm kind of debating on a day to post up my next fanfic's trailer... probably by friday or the weekend? Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Michelle rubbed her neck, feeling the pain shooting through. She didn't know what happened but all of a sudden it started to ache. Christian walked into the bedroom and found her sitting on it Indian style. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at his fiancé. "Hey are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

Michelle sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, my neck's been hurting for a while now," she told him. She started to roll her neck around in a circular motion, easing the pain off for a bit. She looked over at Christian, "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she assured him.

Christian scooted closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs falling to the back of her neck. He was starting to massage her neck when Michelle pulled her head away. "Don't…" she trailed off, as she got off the bed.

Christian furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at her confused. "What's wrong? I thought it'll only help your neck" he told her.

She shook her head and walked over to the dresser, opening the Advil bottle and quickly popping a pill into her mouth. She grabbed a water bottle and opened it, as she washed it down. "You'll only make it worse," she said, after swallowing the water down.

Christian shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding right? How will that make it worse? What's wrong with you today? Are you still upset over Kelly leaving-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Michelle yelled, cutting him off. Christian's eyebrows rose in surprise and she glared at him. "Just stop bugging me about her, and asking me why she left and what I did for her to leave, because you won't like the answer," she spat.

"Huh," he said sarcastically. He walked over to her, "Why is that?" he asked.

Michelle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What did I just say?" she asked him back.

"You need to-"

"Shut up Christian! For god's sake, don't tell me what to do," her voice began to tremble and she took deep breaths to stop herself from crying. Christian watched her silently and after a few minutes of remaining in the same spot Michelle opened her mouth to speak again. "I don't know how I feel about this wedding…" she whispered. The room fell dead silent, and Michelle turned to look at Christian. His gaze was fixed on her, his face unmoving. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I-I don't know…"

Christian brought his hands down his face slowly, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "What-t do you mean, "You don't know how to feel about this wedding"?" he asked her. Michelle cried to herself and Christian continued talking, "Yo-You don't think you want to marry me?" he asked. She shook her head and wiped her tears but they continued rolling down her cheeks. "God, just say something 'Chelle" he begged.

"No one has ever told you the exact reason why Kelly left this town in the first place, because I stopped people from talking about it. She left because Randy cheated on her with me," Michelle sobbed. Christian's eyes grew wide. He started to understand why Kelly would have this look of hate in her eyes whenever she saw Randy. Michelle wiped her tears with her sleeves before continuing, "And you knew that Randy and I were trying to make a relationship work for a year but we were just a mess. He needed Kelly and I needed to find someone of my own. But once I met you I totally forgot about him, yet he still crushed on me. Kelly left 2 days ago because she believes Randy's still in love with me and that I don't deserve to be forgiven," Michelle said. She covered her face with her hands, crying more.

It took a while for everything to register into Christian's mind. He took a deep breath, "Do you love him?" he asked, looking away from her. There was only silence and he looked over at her to find her nodding. His mind went black and he couldn't think of what to do next. He spent 6 years with Michelle and today was the day she agrees on loving another man. He closed his eyes once he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He felt betrayed by his best friend and fiancé.

* * *

Kelly's nails dug into Randy's back as he moved in her slowly, then a bit faster. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving faltering breaths. Randy groaned when he felt her closing in. He pushed a little harder only making Kelly whimper. "Randy…" she breathed against his mouth. He quickly caught her lips in his, his kisses trailing along her jaw and then to her neck. His movements began to slow down again as Kelly arched her back and grabbed onto the sheets. It felt amazing just being here with Randy and getting the pleasure she craved for all this time.

Randy's lips fell to Kelly's ear, "I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She took deep breaths, and Randy hung his head, "Michelle…" he said softly under his breath. Kelly's eyes shot open immediately. She watched as Randy slowly started to pull away from her. She felt her heart stopping for a second when she heard him say Michelle's name. He wasn't over her. It can't be. Randy slowly pulled out of Kelly and fell next to her. Their chests rose up and down, trying to calm themselves. Randy turned to his side and kissed Kelly's cheek, before wrapping his arms around her. All that ran through Kelly's mind was that she fucked up. She and Randy were never meant to be and he proved it to her right this instance. She started falling for him when she came to this town, and the night he saved her she couldn't picture anyone with her other than Randy. Suddenly her world was crashing down right in front of her.

* * *

**I CAN EXPLAIN... later, though. Got to write an essay ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

Randy's eyes fluttered open and immediately he groaned when the sun hit his face. He turned to his side to find the spot empty. When his eyes completely opened he found Kelly standing by the door wearing her dress again. He smiled, "Good morning babe," he cooed. He got out of bed, making Kelly turn away from him as he slipped on his boxers. He walked behind her and began to wrap his arms around her waist when she pulled her body away from his. Randy felt confused. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What-"

"You called me Michelle last night," Kelly whispered.

Randy's face immediately turned serious and he straightened up. He tried to recall what happened last night or what he said but he couldn't exactly remember. "I didn't…" he denied, slowly.

Kelly shook her head and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "You did. Just don't argue with me on that part. I'm just going to leave and we'll pretend yesterday never happened… the whole goddamn day," she hissed. As Kelly began to walk out Randy grabbed her arm.

"Kelly, wait! I don't understand what I did. I don't think-"

"Randy you did!" she yelled furiously. She turned around to face him. Her face was flushed with a bright red colour. She immediately began to cry, "Oh my god, I fucked up," she said to herself. She backed herself against the wall and slid down it. "I fucked up," she cried.

Randy ran his hand over his head and yelled in frustration. He kicked at his door, and walked over to his dresser trying to calm himself. Instead, he knocked off everything on the dresser making them shatter to the ground. Kelly couldn't stop crying. She wanted to stay strong and leave the house hoping not to even shed a tear but instead she broke down crying. "Kelly…" Randy began to speak, but Kelly shook her head, gesturing him to stop speaking.

"We are never meant to be Randy. This is so fucked up. We were stupid to believe that this would even last if it started again. I just wanted to give you one more chance and you ruined it on the same day. If I just listened to you yesterday when you said we should part ways none of this would've happened. You need Michelle, Randy. You don't need me and you never have" she sobbed. She got up as she began to wipe her tears forcefully. Randy felt his heart ache for some reason. He loved Michelle and now he couldn't deny it. If Kelly was telling him the truth he knew for sure he was lying to himself about getting over Michelle. But what was he supposed to do now? Watch Kelly go and run after Michelle? She'd never come with him, she was going to marry Christian.

Kelly looked at Randy, "Let's forget about this. I'm just going to go back to my mom's and wait till Michelle's wedding is over. I don't want to see you for the remaining week. Do something about yourself, and PLEASE don't try to come and ask for forgiveness" she begged him. She turned right back around and ran out of his house. Randy brought his hands down his face. He had no idea what to do now.

* * *

Michelle started walking towards Randy's house. When she came to his front door, she decided to knock. Usually she'd walk in right away, but she had the tendency to knock today. The door flew open and she stared at Randy. His eyes were fixed on her, staring at her in confusion. "We need to talk," Michelle said. Randy nodded and opened the door further so she could step inside. Once she did he closed the door behind her and waited for her to speak. He was hurting inside and he just wished she'd known. Michelle's fingers slipped through her blonde hair, as she looked away from Randy. "Do you love me Randy?" she asked him.

Randy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. They stood there in silence hoping something would come out. "Michelle….did Kelly tell you something?" he asked, feeling confused.

Michelle nodded and looked at him. "She told me the day of the fire and that's when I started to think about it" she whispered.

Randy let out a sigh. He didn't want any of what happened last night to be told. "I do love you Michelle, and no matter how many times I deny it I prove myself wrong, because you're the only girl I'm thinking about," he told her. Michelle nodded and walked closer to Randy, and he quickly grabbed her hand. She gasped at the sudden gesture but then relaxed. "I don't want you marrying Christian. I can't bear to see you marry him" he whispered. Michelle looked straight into Randy's eyes. She felt this weird happiness that she couldn't explain. When she came to his house she expected him to bark at her and send her away. Instead, he let her come in and finally expressed how he felt. "I know we never worked out Michelle. But I promise you that if we do get married or make ourselves forever, I won't give up on you" he said.

"You don't make promises though," she reminded him softly.

"But I am for you," he told her.

Michelle nodded and swallowed, "I called off the wedding last night," she said. Randy hung his head low. He felt every bit of happiness and he couldn't hide it. He never thought this moment would actually happen. His happy ending. He pulled Michelle closer to him, immediately connecting his lips with hers. She smiled and deepened the kiss. It finally felt right. There were no confusions anymore. This is who she wanted and this is who she's going to get. Randy pulled away from her and rested his forehead against Michelle's.

"Will you please marry me, Michelle McCool?" he asked.

Michelle nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

* * *

**Now that my fucking English essay is out of the way, I can talk to you guys peacefully. First off, when I decided to write this story I had a lot of thoughts going on. I didn't think I'd turn it into this...ever. But there's something about me that I can't stand. I can never stand cheaters. I do believe in second chances, but those are for people who made a mistake, not for people who thought it through. But aside from what I believe, let's analyze this chapter, shall we? Because I feel after completing my English essay, I must do good. It wasn't mentioned that Kelly and Randy used protection, but if we think about it, they must have because of course they were back in Randy's beach house. Michelle called off the wedding because after 6 years she doesn't believe she loves Christian but can only see herself with Randy. As for Randy, he has always been in-denial and you guys HAVE seen it throughout this story. So obviously he's going to say he loves Kelly. But does he love Kelly? At least in a "you were once upon a time my girlfriend" kind of way? To find out about that you must wait and see. On top of all this, how do you see yourself with a cheater? I'm not trying to create controversy, I don't think I could possibly do that, but tell me what you guys think. This story should have some logic, because you all know I try to write with logic, and I don't think I have failed to do so. If you guys want to know what happens to Kelly, keep reading on. If you're absolutely mad and don't want to read anymore, you can stop now. As for everyone who enjoys my writing, I have a very dark, sexy, and I mean really sexy story coming up for you VERY SOON, so don't bum yourselves out, okay? I love you, and I hope you guys decide to continue reading. There's a few more chapters left. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly sat on the grass as she watched the burned down church being renovated right in front of her eyes. Sure it was getting fixed but would it ever be the same? She began to wonder. There were rustling noises behind her and she didn't bother to turn and look. All Kelly wanted to do was be far away from everyone she knew, including her best friend Eve. She wanted to crawl in a hole and cry her eyes out. She saw the shadows cascade over her and she shut her eyes. "Kel?" Eve asked. Kelly slowly opened her eyes and felt Eve taking a seat beside her. On the other side of her was Ted. "We…" Eve paused and thought for a second. The sounds of drillers and hammers working on the church, sort of made this awkward moment bearable. "We heard what happened," Eve said. Kelly could really identify the sadness in Eve's voice. Even if Eve wasn't the one feeling the pain she always cared.

Ted sighed and placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "We tried looking for you for 2 days, but you were nowhere to be found. That little girl who was stuck in the church with you that day told us she saw you here and we came immediately. Your parents were worried sick," he told her.

Kelly let out a small laugh and shook her head. She laid her back onto the grass and looked up at the sky. She found thick white clouds above her and started to imagine pictures in her head. Apparently, if you believe you see it then you could really see it. Her father told her that when she was a child. "Michelle called off the wedding," Eve said quietly. Kelly pretended like she wasn't listening but her mind was fixed onto listening to what they told her. "Christian's nowhere to be found either and Randy asked Michelle to marry him. They're set to go on the day of Christian and Michelle's wedding day" Eve informed her. Ted stared down at Kelly, worried. She wasn't speaking and it was starting to scare him. He looked at Eve with a concerned look and she shook her head. "Just speak to us Kelly, what did we do wrong?" Eve begged.

Kelly patted to the grass and squinted at Eve and Ted. "Lay down beside me," she ordered them. Without arguing, Ted and Eve got on their backs and stared at the sky with her. Kelly pointed to one of the clouds. "Isn't that shaped like a wedding bell?" she asked.

"Kel…" Ted began.

"I'm fine guys, really. It hurts, it really hurts but what can I do? I led myself to it. I made myself believe that Randy and I could work out and I was wrong. The worst part of it all is that I ruined Christian's life along with mine, and that's what hurts the most" she whispered.

Eve sighed, "I should have let you go back to L.A when you wanted to," she said, putting the blame on her.

"No, it was pretty much mine, Zack and Layla's fault for trying to push something on Randy that he didn't even believe," Ted interrupted.

"It's my fault. Just leave it at that," Kelly said sternly. They were silent for a few minutes before she started speaking again, "Randy and I had sex. I think…" she paused to see if anyone had a reaction but Ted and Eve remained calm. "I think I needed some closure with him" she whispered.

"It's okay to feel that way Kel," Eve assured her. Kelly nodded and grabbed Eve's hand, holding onto it. She didn't want to let go, she felt like crying and she wanted Eve to be by her side.

"Zack and Layla are debating whether to go to Randy and Michelle's wedding" Ted told them.

Eve scoffed, "Hell no-"

"No. I think we should go," Kelly cut her off. She turned her head to the side to look at Eve. "They would want us there, and I just want to get over it. This is the only way," she said sharply. Eve looked worried but Kelly gave her a small smile. "If you're there, I'll be fine."

"You know what's strange?" Ted asked as an open question.

The air around them fell silent and finally Eve asked, "What?"

"This is practically the realest it got here in this town," he whispered.

Kelly laughed at his comment and lightly smacked his chest. "That's because we created some next level drama" she laughed.

Ted smiled to himself and shook his head. "We needed you Kel. Just Zack, Layla and I. Heck even Phil and John and the Bella's wanted you. You left us," he whispered. "But then you came back and made us 10x happier and did everything you can to restore what we missed out of you in the 7 years."

"Shit happens," Kelly shrugged. She finally stood up and wiped the grass off her back, followed by Eve and Ted. They stared at the church one last time before turning their backs on it. "That church will never be the same, don't you think?" Kelly asked Ted.

He shrugged and decided not to reply to that question.

* * *

"What?" John asked shocked. He fixed his backpack on his shoulder again and stared at Zack and Layla in disbelief. He travelled on a train for hours to get to this town, only to find out that the wedding has been changed. Michelle is going to marry Randy instead of Christian. He found it extremely sick that they would just do that to Christian. He left this town for all the right reasons only to come back finding it the same way. Randy was never going to change. He shook his head and sighed. The train he got off started to move again and he looked back. He wanted to hop back on and just leave. "You said Kelly was here?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah" he whispered.

"Where is she?" John asked.

* * *

**Woah, okay, I didn't expect a lot of you to have a positive attitude about this. LOL. so for the longest time a reviewer named: john cena good gurl has been asking to bring John back. As you all know, John was apart of their circle before. He's back and this is for you. AND, all the other people who also wanted John back after reading the last chapter. LOL. Review? **


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly took a seat at her kitchen table opposite of John. She found him in front of her parents' house and she couldn't tell him to go away. Instead, she invited him inside since no one was home. Ted and Eve decided to let her breathe and took off to get something to eat. Kelly played with her fingers as her eyes fell on John. He looked much more handsome than he was 7 years ago. She felt happy just looking at him. He was an absolute sweetheart and the fact that he came to visit her made him a gentleman. They sat there without speaking, just taking in the presence of one another. There was something that everyone didn't know about John and Kelly and the night she ran away.

_Kelly's feet pounded against the pavement as she took off running out of the house. She felt a few people call after her but she ignored them. She couldn't believe what happened. She felt her heart being torn from her chest. Her eyes blurred as the tears washed over them. She bumped into someone, sending her straight to the ground. _

_John blew his smoky breath out and waved his hands in front of him to get rid of the cigarette smell. He was 18 and was just trying out how to smoke with a couple of guys earlier. When he found Kelly on the ground he grabbed her hand, hoisting her onto her feet. Kelly began to take off and an instinct made him chase after her. Once they crossed the road, John caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. Kelly stared at him, tears stained her cheek. "What happened?" he asked. With that, Kelly told him everything that happened from her and Randy's fight earlier to when she found him laying naked on Zack's bed with Michelle. _

_John's eyes widened and he couldn't speak. It seemed just heartbreaking and he couldn't believe his best friend would ever do that to Kelly. Kelly grabbed John's hand. "Help me leave," she whispered._

_John pulled in his eyebrows and stared at her confused. "Wh-what?" he asked. _

_"Please, I just want to get out of this town. Please John, just understand me and don't ask questions," she pleaded. John couldn't say no to her. He grabbed her hand as they began to run again. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath and John looked over at his house which was across the street. _

_"Wait here," he ordered. Kelly nodded and hugged herself to prevent the coldness. A couple of minutes later she found John come outside with his school bag in his hand. They began to walk and finally they caught a bus to the train station. They sat in the bus side by side quietly. Kelly couldn't think straight. She didn't want to speak. Her mind just kept going back to the picture of Randy and Michelle. _

_Kelly and John walked to the train station and John immediately went off to buy her a ticket. Kelly sat on the cold bench and looked around. She could feel people stare at her. What was a teen doing at a train station at this time? John approached her after a while and handed her the ticket. "Here," he said. Kelly took it and looked up at him. He shrugged off his backpack and passed it to her. "There should be exactly $648 in there. Some snacks and a couple of my old shirts," he informed her. _

_Kelly opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She shook her head, "How do you have so much money?" is all she could ask. _

_John chuckled, "Summer job. Don't worry I didn't give you everything. I still have $300" he winked at her. _

_"How am I going to repay you?" she asked him. _

_John shrugged and looked away. "Remember in 9th grade when my father passed away? People didn't want to talk to me because they didn't know the right things to say. You were there for me and I never forgot that. This money isn't for being there for me. It's just a way of showing you that I'm here for you," he whispered. Kelly nodded and looked down to her feet. "You're going to L.A...or at least that's the ticket they had left. You can go anywhere you want with that kind of cash though," he assured her. _

_She giggled and nodded. "John?" she said his name. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Don't tell anyone. Not even my parents. Just don't open your mouth and say you saw me," she told him. He thought for a minute before nodding. Kelly took his hand, "And please, don't ever try looking for me," she said for the last time. _

Here they were sitting across from each other 7 years later, not having a clue they'd meet again. Kelly stood up from her chair and John did as well. They walked around the table and when they met in front of each other, Kelly hugged him tightly. She couldn't stop herself from crying. John made her 7 years heavenly and she could never thank him enough. He was there when she needed someone, and he didn't open his mouth to a single person. She pulled away, and his fingers brushed away her tears. "Don't cry Kel, I'm right here," he whispered. She nodded and clutched onto his shirt pulling him for another hug. She needed him right now and he was here.

* * *

Randy and Michelle sat alone at the beach, the sand soaking into their feet. They didn't know how to explain to people about the sudden change of plans, but they did. Randy was officially going to get married to Michelle in 3 days and their life was going to begin. It was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. Randy thought about Kelly though. If it weren't for Kelly returning he would have never been so sure in marrying Michelle. He betrayed Kelly twice and he was never going to be forgiven. As for Michelle and Christian...

Michelle turned her head to look at him, "I called Christian last night," she told Randy. He nodded and looked ahead at the water. "He said he'll be at the wedding," she whispered.

"I don't know how to face Kelly," Randy blurted out.

Michelle looked confused. "Why?"

Randy was about to tell her everything that happened that night, but he stopped himself. Kelly didn't want him to mention it. She wanted to forget it completely and the only way was for him to keep his mouth shut. He owed her that. "I just think she proved us wrong. She was right about us all along," he said.

Michelle sighed and nodded. "Kelly's different, you know? She always thinks the best for people but yet gets herself hurt. To think we hurt her makes me feel weird," she admitted. Randy stayed quiet. He wanted to admit something himself. He loved two girls in his life. One was Kelly Blank and the other was Michelle McCool. He'll never ever forget the way Kelly made him feel.

* * *

**My next fanfiction will be out tmrw. I'll post probably another chapter of wedding bells tonight and then the last one tmrw, and also Animal. Watch the trailer on my youtube channel: 06PINKK and be prepared. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly grabbed a glass from the catering table and began to take a sip of wine. Randy and Michelle were exchanging vows and she couldn't watch. Christian approached her from the side and she felt her heart drop. He tried to look fine but he wasn't. Michelle spent 6 years with this guy and ended everything because of Kelly's stupid mouth. They were perfect before she came to this town. Kelly looked at him, "I'm so sorry Christian."

"Thank you."

They both spoke at the same time. Kelly and Christian exchanged weird looks. "What are you thanking me for?" Kelly asked.

"If I married Michelle and found out that she loved Randy, I wouldn't have been able to do anything," he told her. Kelly sighed and shook her head.

"She wouldn't have felt anything if it wasn't for me blaming them constantly," she told him. Cheers and claps began to escalate and Kelly and Christian looked over to find Randy and Michelle kissing. Christian slightly winced out loud as Kelly watched them carefully. She couldn't believe how they went through with it.

"You know what hurts more than watching you ex-fiancé marry your best friend?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the couple.

"What?" Kelly asked him, as she took a sip from the glass again.

"Nothing," he said flatly.

Kelly turned to him and smiled, "You'll find the perfect girl and be happy, I promise you" she whispered. Christian nodded and pulled Kelly in for a hug.

After Randy and Michelle greeted a couple of people, Kelly walked over to them. They stared at her before hanging their head low. "Don't... Don't try to make me feel bad for you guys," she paused as she watched them lift their heads. "I hope you have a happy married life. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm leaving to L.A tomorrow. These two months have been hectic, but it brought something out," she said gesturing to them. She opened her clutch and pulled out two things. One was the box Randy had given her for their 5 months. "I don't need the necklace anymore. It doesn't mean anything to me," she told him. She looked over at Michelle and handed her a small bracelet. Michelle look at it shocked before bringing her attention to Kelly.

"Where'd you find this?" she asked.

Kelly shrugged, "I was at my parents so I got to go through some old boxes. It's our friendship bracelet, I don't think I need it anymore," Kelly whispered. With that, she turned around and walked away from them, with Ted, Eve, and John walking by her side.

* * *

John slung his backpack over his shoulder and waited as the train approached them. By now Zack, Layla, Ted, Eve, Kelly and even Phil joined him at the station. They were all quiet, no one wanting to speak. Randy and Michelle were officially married, and everyone was still shocked. Christian had completely avoided everyone. Phil sighed and ran a hand over his black hair. "You could've stayed a little longer man," he suggested.

John shrugged and looked over to Kelly, his eyes locking on hers. "I came here for different reasons and I saw something I didn't expect," he whispered.

Zack chuckled nervously. He shook his head and looked down. "It sucks man. We really missed you and you're leaving already. You just came 2 days ago," he told him. John nodded and looked down as well. "And on top of this Kelly and Eve are going to leave us tomorrow to go back to L.A. I just wished we could be together again-"

"Wait. You live in L.A?" John asked Kelly quickly, cutting of Zack.

Kelly looked at him in confusion. "Yeah… Don't you remember-"

"I live in L.A. Heck that's where I'm catching the train to go to now. I never had seen you. I mean, we've been in the same city for 4 years and I didn't see you?" he asked in disbelief.

Kelly's eyes grew wide as everyone around them started smiling. A small smile started to reach her lips and she looked away laughing. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in L.A" she said. "You have my number right?"

John nodded and looked over at Eve. "Sorry I couldn't get to know you. But since you live in L.A, I can" he told her. Eve laughed and waved it off. The train started to arrive and everyone gave John hugs before they sent him off. Kelly gave him a warm smile and he returned it back. He mouthed "call me" to her, making her giggle. He walked into the train as everyone slowly turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Honey, remember to grab those boxes, they have all our albums!" her mother chimed, walking into the living room. Kelly glanced at them and looked at her mom in shock.

"Mom, you're giving them to me?" she asked.

"Of course honey. You'll remember us more often if you have it," her father said.

Kelly walked up to them and hugged them tightly. She felt the tears immediately sting her eyes. "I love you guys so much. You're the best parents ever and I still apologize for running away from you" she whispered. They rubbed her back without replying; only enjoying her presence.

* * *

Ted and Eve stood outside Kelly's parents' house. They stared at each other, not knowing how to start off. He wanted to be with Eve and she wanted to be with him. How would this work? Eve walked up to him, grabbing his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. Her free hand was placed on his cheek and she reached up, kissing him tenderly on the lips. She felt happy being with Ted. There wasn't anyone she met like Ted. He was unique. Ted smiled through the kiss and they pulled away. She shook her head and tucked her light brown curls behind her ear. "If I ask you something, will you think about it?" she asked him.

Ted nodded. "Of course," he whispered, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze again.

"Would you ever move to L.A….to be with me?" she asked him. Ted pressed his lips together in a thin line and sighed. Eve nodded slowly and grabbed her luggage from the door way.

Kelly walked out of the house with everything, and her parents following her behind. She gave Eve and Ted both a reassuring smile before looking out to find Phil, Zack and Layla in the driveway waiting for them. Pulling her luggage towards them she said, "You guys are too cute, you know that?"

"We needed to say goodbye to you," Layla said looking down.

Kelly laughed and pulled Layla in for a hug, before she moved onto Zack and Phil. "I really had a good time here with you guys, I really did. Don't any of you doubt that. Okay?" she asked them. They nodded and Kelly turned towards her parents. "I'll try calling you guys every week. I love you," she told them again. They waved goodbye to Kelly and Eve as they got into the backseat of Ted's minivan and started to drive away.

Kelly looked outside the window. It was crazy how things worked. Maybe she didn't get the man she loved, but at least she got good friends out of all this. She watched as Michelle's big house started to approach. It looked like Christian came back to move his things, with a truck outside. Kelly sighed. She promised she'd call him and let him know how she's doing. Everything was broken. She had broken him and she'll never forgive herself for it. Next, she saw Randy's beach house. It looked calm, like it always did. She couldn't help but wonder if they were thinking about her right now. This town will always be the same. "Goodbye…forever" she whispered to herself, just as Ted turned the radio up.

* * *

**Next chapter is epilogue, and then my new fanfiction. Review.**


	23. The End (Epilogue)

"Okay guys, you'll be having a test on Act 1-3 on Romeo and Juliet next class, remember to prepare" Kelly finished off as the bell rung and students began to leave the class. It was the end of the day and Kelly began to gather her things ready to go home. She was tired from the long day at work. She looked over at her phone when she saw a new text message from John. She giggled and walked out of the classroom and towards the exit. She found John's black car outside, and she ran towards the passenger side as she got in. John smiled at her widely and she giggled before leaning into him and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. Kelly nodded. They started driving and she looked outside the window. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her, quickly taking a glance at her.

Kelly shook her head and sighed, "It's been 4 months and finally Ted is coming to see Eve, but she doesn't know it. How do you think she'll react?" Kelly asked him. John pursed his lips and looked ahead at the road.

"You know, Eve's had a lot of faith in him. Even when we started going out she'd mention Ted a lot. She really liked him and believe me, she still does. So now that Ted will be moving in with us, it won't just be me the only awkward guy in that condo," he told her chuckling. Kelly rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm. "That wasn't very nice, considering the fact that I'm driving," he whined. Kelly laughed out loud.

"You whine way too much, you know that?" she asked him.

"Do not," he retorted.

"I love you," Kelly whispered to him.

John took his eyes off the road for a second and grabbed Kelly's hand. "I love you too, beautiful" he said sweetly. Kelly smiled at him and looked back outside the window.

* * *

"TED!" Kelly yelled as she ran and hugged him. Ted laughed as they pulled away and soon he was greeted by John. John patted Ted on the back and stepped back. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're actually here. This is the best thing ever. Where's your stuff?" Kelly asked him. Her words came out fast because of all the excitement.

Ted laughed, "They're bringing it up, no worries" he told her. Kelly giggled and nodded. Everyone went quiet when they saw Eve step into the condo. She looked shocked when she saw Ted there. Never has she believed he'll come to L.A, and now here he was, standing before her eyes. Eve placed her stuff by the door and slowly approached the three. Kelly looked at John as they exchanged a look. Eve stood in front of Ted.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Ted looked down before he glanced at John and Kelly. They all turned their heads to the door as the men started to move Ted's stuff into the condo. "I'm going to be living here from now on. If that's okay with you, though" he quickly added.

Eve's eyes grew wide and a small smile crept her face. "Yeah," she whispered.

Ted looked back at John and Kelly. "Sorry guys," he said to them, making them confused. He quickly turned around, grabbed Eve's waist and brought her close to him. "I missed you," he whispered before placing his mouth on hers. Eve smiled through the kiss and grabbed the front of his shirt. John wrapped his arm around Kelly and smiled down at her.

Eve and Ted finally pulled away as Eve buried her head in Ted's chest in embarrassment. He laughed and held onto her tightly before he glanced at John and Kelly. "So, how's everything at the town?" John asked him.

Ted's face turned serious. He kind of shrugged, as Eve moved away from his body. "Well, Zack and Layla are continuing to do their thing. Christian and Phil have become good friends over the months. In fact, Phil has his eye open for a special girl who just moved there…" he paused and looked at Kelly, "And, um, Randy and Michelle moved out of the town. I don't know where they left. We stopped talking a month after their wedding," he said softly.

Kelly looked down, and grabbed John's hand, sort of squeezing it. "Well, you can go into the room and relax a bit. We'll go out for dinner soon," she told him. Ted nodded, and Eve began to guide him to her room. John and Kelly walked into their room as well. Kelly plopped down on the bed, as John made his way to the other side. He laid down, and turned to face Kelly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kelly nodded and smiled. "It's just, I can't still believe they don't feel guilty about it" she said in disbelief.

John chuckled and turned to look at the ceiling. "When you're in love, you do all sorts of crazy things. They're in love and they're just doing what makes them happy," he told her. Kelly scoffed and John wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He turned his head so they were facing each other and he quickly gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you Kelly, don't you ever doubt that okay?" he asked. Kelly nodded and smiled as she caressed his cheek.

If Randy had his happy ending with Michelle, then this was Kelly's happy ending. It always will include John in it, and it always did.

* * *

**Yeah, I basically didn't want to include Randy's life in the epilogue, just because you guys can create whatever ending you want for him. Most people really didn't like this story, but I can't do anything about it. It was uncalled for, but I went through with it. Anyways, Animal will be out by tonight. **


End file.
